After The Fall
by Ivgie Sole
Summary: Zoot survives the fall, read on.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all. This is a first chapter of "After The Fall", a story in which Zoot survives the fight in the mall and lives to witness, and change, the events of 1 to 3 seasons. I have about 6 chapters ready and hope to finish the story soon, but I've decided to post the first chapter as a pilot of sorts, to see if people read\like it and if I should go on with it.

Rated M for violence and strong language.

What else, it's a song fic. For the first chapter I used ICP's "Oddities".

I don't own anything, don't shoot me.

R&R, God bless

------------------------------------

The Smile Of A Clown

"Power and Chaos!"

"Power and Chaos!"

"Power and Chaos!"

"POWER AND CHAOS!"

The chants grew louder as the police car slowly rolled into the square. Zoot smiled, feeling every eye in the crowd watching him - with admiration, fear, hatered, but watching him, never turning away. All the uneasy thoughts about tonight were gone, at least for the moment. Let things happen when their time comes. And right now, it was show time.

He threw his hands up, crossed above his head, fists clenched.

"Power and Chaos!" shreiked Ebony who stood in the car beside him.

"Power and Chaos!" the crowd roared; crowd consisting of about a two hundred teenagers and kids, residents of the Loco Zone, three neighborhoods controled by Zoot's tribe. They were gathered here today and under the guard of fifty Locos were to witness what was about to go down. The guards surrounding the spectators were armed with baseball bats, iron bars, night sticks. The others, spread out around the perimeter of the square, packed heat, varying from shotguns to Magnums to Uzis, all picked up during the raid at the firearms store a few blocks away. Those of the kids who were not chanting enthusiasticly enough for Locos' taste, were kicked, shoved and threatened with weapons. Anyone attempting to leave without premission was to be shot.

The car, siren blaring, pulled up to a crude handshift platform in the middle of the square. Zoot stepped out and, lifting his head, observed two teenagers tied to the big valve piles towering in the center of the platform. One of them, a tall, skinny boy about 16 years old, was wearing an oversized neon green shirt and baggy orange pants, both torn and splattered with mud; half-smeared clown-like facepaint could not hide a big shiner under his eye and dark tracks of blood under his nose. The boy's hair was dyed bright green and askew. He was snarling at the Locos guarding the patform, showing no signs of fear. The other

captive, however, seemed terrified. It was a young girl, aged 13 or so, a bit on a chubby side and dressed in bright, multicolored jersey with a big yellow smiley on the front and yellow vynil pants. Her hair was done up in spikes and colored sky blue. The girl wore the clown makeup too, and like her unfortunate companion's it was smeared and her face was stained - not with blood but with tears. She was turning her head franticly and twisting, in attempts to break free from the ropes tying her to the pile.

"You wait here," Zoot ordered Ebony (she made a grimace but didn't object) and ran up the steps and onto the platform. "Spike,"

"Everything is set. We're ready when you're ready" his lieutenant reported and nodded at the plastic jerrican at his feet.

"Good. Now I'll just..."

"Hey google boy!" the tied up prisoner called suddenly."You know Top Hat's gonna get you for this shit, right? You know he's gonna turn each and every one of your assholes inside out. You have no idea what you got yourselves into."

Spike, nightstick in hand, stepped towards him, but Zoot stopped him with a raised hand. Calmly, the Locos leader walked over to the prisoner until they were practicly nose to nose. The girl tied to the pile next to him made an attempt to shrink back as her eyes widened with fear.

"We'll see about that," Zoot said in a quiet, soft voice. "What's your name, hotshot?"

The boy sneered.

"I'm Pennywise. You hear me google boy, if you don't let me go right now, Top Hat will fucking skin you alive. Him and I are like this", he tried to raise a hand with middle and index finger pressed together. "You will have so much trouble on your ass with Tribe Сircus, your beef with Demon Dogs will look like a kids' game. You better..."

Zoot backhanded him across the face, then followed with a shot to the solar plexus. Pennywise grunted and would've fallen on his knees if it wasn't for the ropes. The Locos cheered; Zoot noticed how Ebony's eyes lit up and a small smile appeared on her face. Oh yes. Me beating the shit out of someone, always a turn on. She'll now be in a mood for some action tonight. Shit

He turned to the girl. "And what's your name?"

She was just staring at him, too terrified to speak. Zoot grabbed her by the chin and squeezed.

"I said, what's your name?"

"G-gail," she whimpered and began to tearfuly beg for her life, but he wasn't listening anymore. Turning on his heels, he walked towards the edge of the platform and stood facing the crowd, his hands raised in an order for silence. Underneath him, on the square, the guards raised their weapons to enforce the leader's request. Within less than a minute there was a complete silence, only interrupted by the cawing of the crows in the grey cloudy sky and the quiet sobbing of the Tribe Circus girl.

"Yesterday these two, Pennywise and Gail of Tribe Сircus wandered into the Loco Zone in Pine Drive area. During their trip they spray-painted their tribe's logo over four our logos and then attempted to bully a five years old kid into giving them food. When they found out the kid had no food they beat him up. They were still beating him when spotted by a Loco patrol and then went on to resist arrest..."

"No, no! It's not true! He did it, I didn't even touch the boy! Please...!" cried Gail, but Pennywise cursed her, telling her to shut up. Zoot continued, ignoring them both.

"For that, I, Zoot, the ruler of the city, sentense Pennywise and Gail of the Tribe Circus to death. The execution shall begin immideately."

"Kill the clown! Kill the clown! Kill the clown!" chant errupted; again, the spectators were encouraged to join in by punching, kicking and clubbing.

"No!!!" the girl screamed hystericaly and began to thrash about with renewed strenght, trying desperately to break free. Zoot turned to her, smiling."Please, please, don't, I don't want to, I don't wan't to!..."

"And to make this experiense a little bit more pleasureable for you guys," he said "We'll let you go out to some music you freaks like. I mean clowns like you must be into ICP, right?"

He signaled to someone in the police car, and seconds later two loudspeakers on it's roof exploded.

------------------------------------

Ooooooh yeah dum diddy dum

Get your ass off the way cause here we come

And we're bringing this spectacle into your town

We got creep show freak show

Wicked clowns

Most people don't like this oddities

Most people would love to get a shot at these

If you think you're too good for us sideshow freaks

Let me know and I will whip-smack your cheeks

------------------------------------------

Pennywise yelled and swore, Gail wept, but their voices were barely heard in the deafening storm of sounds; Zoot stood calmly with his hands in his pockets and watched Spike open the jerrican and pour clear liquid over Pennywise. When the lieutenant moved on to the girl, he shook his head, as if to say "not yet".

----------------------------------------

Everybody come to see the greatest show

Unlike anything that you know

You gotta be down with the clowns

The big oddity freak show's in town

----------------------------------------

"Fuck you! Fuck you, bitch! You faggot google boy! Go shove your googles up your ass!" Pennywise was screaming on top of his lungs into Zoot's smiling face."Top Hat will fucking kill you for this! He'll kill all of you bitches! Top Hat..."

Spike lit a match, dropped it at the tied boy's feet and jumped away. The flames enveloped Pennywise within merely a second. Zoot, the smile gone from his face, turned away as a burning figure behind him bucked and twisted letting out high-pitched, inhuman squeals.

-----------------------------------

I'm a sideshow looney watch me get nuts

I do backflips in front of mad trucks

And in high school chicks always gave us probs

'Cause I'm nine feet tall and my boy's a ciclops

I can swim shark-filled waters, yeah

I can chew nails and spit out quaters

Go tell your daddy what's that gonna do

When he's just as shook as you

You little snoot

------------------------------------

The crowd stood silent as Pennywise was burning alive. Some were crying; some threw up; a couple of young girls fainted. Finally, Zoot waved his hand and two Locos ran up the platform and began to douse the body with buckets of water, putting out the flames. Meanwhile he walked over to Gail, who was hanging on the ropes having lost her senses and woke her up with a hard slap to the face. The girl blinked and groaned, then shreiked in horror at the sight of blackened, disfigured body next to her.

-------------------------

Everyone come see the greatest show  
Gather up all Juggalos and roll  
Everyone come see the greatest show  
Gather up all Juggalos and roll  
--------------------------

Zoot gestured to tone the music down.

"Gail, look at me. Look at me, you dumb cow!"

The girl's teary eyes focused on the the Locos' leader standing in front of her.

"Do you want to walk away from this place without being punished?" he asked.

She looked shocked, unable to believe her ears.

"I asked...," Zoot started again, but she began to nod her head franticly.

"Yes, yes please, let me go, I'll do anything, anything, just don't kill me, I..."

"Very well." Zoot once again turned to the crowd.

"I've decided to spare this little ho's life. For that she must deliver a message from me to Top Hat. I want all of you to remember what I'm going to say. I, Zoot, am the ruler of this city. Top Hat may think he's still alive because he's such a great and powerful leader. He's wrong. He's only alive because I allow him to be. He may think he runs some little part of this city. Wrong again. This is my city; he only lives here because I haven't gotten to him yet. But in time, I will. Same goes for the Demon Dogs, the Roosters, the Jackals and the rest. This city belongs to me and the Locos. And in the future, the whole world will be ours. Power and Chaos!"

"Power and Chaos!!!!"

"Power and Chaos!!!!"

"Power and Chaos!!!!"

He walked back to Gail, looking straight in her eyes, while extanding his hand to Spike.

"A knife," he ordered. "So, Gail, did you remember what I've just said?"

"Yes, yes,"

"Did you remember it well? Will you pass it on to your leader?"

"I will..."

"Good girl", purred Zoot, approaching her, knife in hand. "I'll let you go now...But there's one more thing."

The girl, who was smiling through tears, suddenly looked alarmed.

"We must return you to your tribe as we took you, right? And I see your make up is all messed up. Your smile's messed up. You had such a big beautiful red smile drawn right here... Let me fix it."

Zoot slashed Gail across the face, from one cheek to another, cutting it open in a wide, grotesque, bloody smile.

--------------------------  
Where you going richy boy?  
What's the matter son?  
Just because we're a little different, you gotta run?  
Well I'm an oddity  
You're looking odd at me  
But then I gotta be  
And there's a lot of me  
We's a little bit twisted I gladly admit it  
I can unscrew my head off, and shoot hoop with it  
And you can't so you gotta label us weird  
Even though your mama's got a beard

What!

------------------------------  
"Take her to the Pine Drive and dump her there. The body, too." he ordered Spike as he walked to the car. On the platform, three guards were trying to restrain a screaming, bleeding, crazed with pain girl. "And tell them the show's over. They can all fuck out of here."

"Should we get more guys to the the Pine Drive and the area?" asked a concerned Spike. "Them assholes from Tribe Circus will want revenge."

"Yeah, you do that. Go."

Zoot climbed into the car, flopping his head wearily back on the seat. Ebony hugged him, pressing her hot lips into his ear.

"It was sooo exciting," she wispered and bit his earlobe. "You're such a cold-blooded bastard, you know that? And I love you all the more for that."

Zoot ignored her, closing his eyes and thinking about tonight.

Tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fall

Back in the hotel, in his suite, Zoot was on his back staring at the ceiling. He had stripped down to a pair of black boxer shorts, his jacket, leather pants and shirt lying in a heap beside the bed. He thought about maybe getting some Loco girl to wash his clothes before he headed out, but then decided against it. The time, according to him glowing wristwatch, was quater to eleven p.m. Bray asked him to be at the mall by midnight.

Damn Bray.

Ever since his rebirth as Zoot he has only seen his older brother twice. First time, about four months ago. Bray showed up at the doors of Locos headquaters, and demanded to see Zoot. When a guard tried to throw him out, Bray tossed him into the pool, causing six more Locos to jump him. Zoot appeared just in time to stop Spike from slitting his older brother's throat.

"I am not interested in what you have to say," he told Bray. "Get out of here. Better yet, get out of the city. And don't let me ever see your mug again or you'll be sorry."

Bray was yelling something behind his back as Zoot walked away, but he wasn't listening. Bray was then thrown out on the street.

The second time was yesterday. Bray have somehow followed them to the railway park and confronted him again.

"This time I'M not interested in what you have to say," he said. "I want you to shut your mouth and open your ears. Understand? Listen to me and be quiet."

Zoot barked a command, telling his men to keep away, then angrily replied, "I can have you killed where you stand, Bray. Don't fucking try to push me around. I'm not your kid brother anymore."

"I don't care. You'll listen to me and then your goons can hack me to pieces, I don't give a damn. Trudy wants to see you."

Bewildered, Zoot stepped back.

"Trudy? She's with you?"

"She wants to see you. It's important."

"What for?"

"Phoenix Mall, tomorrow at midnight. Here are the directions to the place." Bray thrusted a folded sheet of paper in his brother's hand. "You'll know everything when you come."

"And how do I know it's not a trap, huh? I know you Bray. You may just as well try to do me in." said Zoot, his eyes narrowed in suspision.

Bray gave him a long stare.

"You're fucking sick Marty."

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever. Look at me. I am your brother. How can I possibly do such a thing? And why would I?"

There was silence for a short while.

"Who runs that place?"

"A small tribe called the Mallrats, but you won't have to deal with any of them. It's about Trudy, you and me only.I'll meet you in the sewers. Will you come?"

"Go now Bray."

"Will you?"

"I said go. I'll think about it."

In the dark suite, Zoot sighed and folded his hands behind his head, whispering Trudy's name. He haven't seen the girl since that night they spent together. Going in bed with Trudy he had no illusions or false hopes. She didn't love him and it wasn't going to change. For her, he figured, it was a way of getting back at Bray or maybe an attempt to find a part of him in his younger brother. At one point, when the pleasure reached it's peak, she sunk her nails into his back, her body trembling, eyes shut, and called Bray's name over and over. For Zoot, it was a bittersweet experience, both incredibly pleasurable and unbearably painful, one he still cherished after almost a year. There she was, in his bed but not with him. In his arms, but not his. And when Zoot woke up in the morning and saw Trudy was gone, he sat on the edge of the bed and wept.

As the time passed he kept trying desperately to forget her, to get rid of any feelings towards her. And for a while, it seemed to be working. But now, as Zoot lay in the darkness and recalled their times together, at school, at that party where they waltzed to "Lady In Red", and that night with her, he felt tears forming in his eyes and clenched his teeth, breathing heavily.

---------------------------

Memories consume

Like opening the wound

I'm taking me apart again

You all assume

I'm safe here in my room

Unless I try to start again

----------------------------

The door opened with a slight creak, and standing in the square of light was - who else - Ebony.

"Hey big guy... I'm in a mood to play." she murmured in a low throaty voice and stepped inside, slowly walking over to the bed.

"And I'm in a mood to kick you out on your ass," growled Zoot and wiped his eyes quickly before she would notice the tears. "Your folks never taught you to knock?"

"No, but you and I can do some knocking, or banging, right now."

Ebony slithered into the bed, the fabric of her short silky red nightgown rustling sensualy against the sheets. Zoot ignored her and kept staring at the ceiling. The girl pressed herself to him, resting her head on Zoot's shoulder.

"It was so hot, the way you dealt with the clowns," she whispered. Her long manicured fingernail was traveling on Zoot's chest. "So hot. And when you sliced that little slut's face... I was so horny I barely kept myself from jumping on you right there."

"You're sick." he said, without looking at Ebony.

"No sicker than you. We're two warped and twisted psychos, bent on sex and world domination. In that order."

Her hand slipped downwards,under the waistband of his boxers. Zoot got a hold of her and pushed her away.

"Ebs, I'm not in a mood."

"Come on, don't be a meanie," she pouted. "Give me some action."

"I said no."

She bit him playfuly in the chest. In response Zoot sat up, grabbed the girl by the hair and slapped her face so hard Ebony rolled off the bed onto the floor. Supporting herself with one hand, she raised up, pressing her other hand to her cheek. Ebony's eyes were now burning with rage.

"You son of a bitch!" she screamed. "You can't do this to me! You can't..."

"I can do whatever I damn please," Zoot said, looking at her sprawled at his feet."You've been with me for nine months. I thought you got it by now, you stupid skank."

Ebony hissed at him like an angy cat.

"Come on, get your ass out of here. If you're itchy, go fuck Spike."

"Well maybe I will!" she shot back.

Zoot laughed, "MAYBE you will?"

Ebony gave him a long stare, but didn't say anything. Still pressing her hand to her face, she got up and quietly exited the room

Fifteen minutes later Zoot checked the watch again. It was time to go. He ramaged under the bed, produced a pair of socks and pulled them on, then put on the pants, the shirt, the jacket and the motorbike boots. After a breif thought, Zoot threw on a thin black cloak he took off the hanger in the room's closet and pulled the hood over his face. Finally, from under the matress he pulled a gun and tucked it under the belt. As far as he knew the mall stood in a no man's land so the chances he'd run into a bunch of Demon Dogs or Tribe Circus people were slim, and virtually no one else would dare to attack the notorious Locos leader. Still, Zoot felt he wasn't fully dressed without a gun.

Finished, he closed his eyes for a moment, inhailed deeply and headed for the door.

The night streets were quiet and empty; from time to time the silence was interrupted by distant shouts, laughter and sound of shots fired.Ocassionaly, a small groups of kids, two or three in a pack, would pass by. Once a night fell, one traveling by himself was risking being ripped off, raped, beaten, sometimes murdered. Zoot actually stumbled upon a couple of unfortunate souls on his way - a little blonde boy, crying and clinging to the wall, blood pouring from his nose; the other, in his teens, buck naked except for a pair of underpants was folded in fetal position right in the middle of the street, with a stupid wide smile on his face and drooling from his mouth. The poor bastard, probably wired on coke or LSD, must have been robbed and wasn't even aware of that. Three guys dragging a pleading, whimpering girl into an abandoned car, about to get busy. As Zoot passed by them one of the guys snapped, "What are you lookin' at?" Without slowing down Zoot gave him a finger.

-------------------------

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

I'm the one confused

-------------------------

Then, when the mall was within the reach of his vision, someone jumped Zoot from behind and wraped a hand around his neck.

"You better have some food on you, asshole," the attacker rasped in his ear. "Or I'll fucking kill you."

In a fast, powerful motion Zoot brought the sole of his boot on the thug's light running shoe. When he yelped and lifted his damaged foot, Zoot got hold of the hand still choking him and crouched, leaning forwards. The throw sent the attacker flying over Zoot's back and crashing on the ground with a thud. With all the wind knocked out of him he coughed, clutching his chest and attempting to pull himself up.

"It was the biggest mistake you made in your life," Zoot informed him coldly and kicked the attacker, a thin, short boy around his age, who had half of his face painted in white, the other in black, back to the pavement. Then, stepping on the boy's chest, he removed the hood from his face. "Do you know who I am? And what I can do to you?"

"Oh shit, man, I'm sorry!" the boy begged; there was horror in his eyes and his voice was shaking. "Please, man, if I knew you were Zoot I'd never lay a finger on you! Hell, I wouldn't go near you! Don't kill me, please, I have a kid sister at home! She'll starve to death without me!"

"Should I put a bullet through your head or shoot your balls off?" Zoot said thoughtfuly, glaring down at him.

"Man, don't kill me, I'm begging you!" the boy cried in panic. "Please, I was only trying to get some food for Lacey! She's only one year old and she's starving, she cries all day long, I had to get her some food, please man, no, nooo..." he saw Zoot reaching under his cloak and covered his face, breathing heavily and waiting for a bullet to rip through him.

Zoot hesitated, pulled a small plastic bag half-full of raisins from his jacket's pocket and dropped it on the boy's chest.

"Run like hell before I change my mind."

Bray was waiting for him by the ladder, as he promised.

"Hey,"

Zoot stared him up and down.

"I'm here. Now what?"

"Follow me."

Bray was about to turn to lead the way when Zoot grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I'm warning you, if it's a setup, you'll be the first to go down."

His older brother sighed wearily.

"For God's sake Martin, you're paranoid. This whole Zoot nonsense, this Power and Chaos bullshit, it's driving you insane. Can't you see?"

"I told you not to call me Martin anymore. There is no Martin. I am Zoot. And Power and Chaos is the only way. Power and Chaos shall bring me the glory and greatness. Through them, I will rule the world."

Bray shook his head and put his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Look, I'll break it down for you. Remember how you were before the virus? If you don't, I'll remind you, you were a nice guy. A real nice guy. And there was no beef between us; hell, we were the best of friends. Remember how Mom, Dad and us used to go to the countryside on weekends, picnics and stuff? How we used to ride bikes together?"

Zoot shook his head. "Doesn't matter anymore. Doesn't matter. It is all gone. It's just talk."

"And when the virus hit, those who survived had to deal with the crumbling of society and the loss of their parents in any way they could, and your way to deal with it was to change your name, get a Sideshow Bob hairdo and paint your face with a marker. Martin, I know you too well. A person can't just change like that. You're still my little pup of a brother and you're still a nice guy and I love you."

"Shut up Bray," said Zoot quietly. "You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know about all the things that I have done."

--------------------------------------

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright

So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit tonight

------------------------------------

"And then there's Trudy, right?" Bray continued. "I..."

"You stole her from me!" in an outburst of fury, Zoot shook his brother's hands off his shoulders and stood up nose to nose with Bray. "You knew I loved her and you stole her from me!"

"It is not true," came a soft, patient response. "She loves me, but for better or worse, it's not mutual. Come on, you know this."

"You're lying." Zoot growled "Back then you didn't love her, but now you said she sent you, so you two must be together!"

"It is not true," repeated Bray."To me, she's a good friend, someone I must take care of and protect, but nothing more than that. And anyway, I know you loved her, but aren't you with Ebony now?"

Zoot, appearently having calmed down a little, spat on the floor.

"Fuck Ebony. She's only with me cause I'm leading the Locos. If anything happens to me, two seconds later she'll hook up with whoever takes my spot. Hell, she already bangs Spike behind my back, thinks I don't know about them. Maybe some other guys too. Well you remember Ebony from school, don't you? She'll fuck anything that breathes, and what doesn't breathe she'll give it a mouth-to-mouth and fuck it too. Truth is, I don't care. I probably should have sent her away with Jaffa..."

"Jaffa?" Bray raised his eyebrows. "That guy from your class, that used to stay a year? He's a Loco too?"

"First-grade Loco, Bray. I mean, he's crazy. Completely off the wall. At first I was glad he's so enthusiastic about Power and Chaos, but then he started telling me about how he has dreams and visions of me being a god and how I should write my own version of Bible or something. I mean, shit. It's not that I don't like the idea of being admired and feared, but I don't want some looney to start a cult around me. Besides, he was spending so much time around me I was beginning to think he was, you know/DC. So I put a couple of guys under his command and sent them to go recruit soldiers for the tribe outside of the city. Just to get rid of him."

Bray nodded, "I see. Yes I do remember Jaffa's always been somewhat out of touch with the world... Well anyway, come on. Trudy's waiting."

"You swear you won't betray me?"

"I swear."

In silence, they walked through the sewers for a couple of minutes before stopping at another ladder leading to the hatch in the ceiling. Bray climbed up and opened it, then turned back to Zoot. "Come on, climb up. And be quiet. You're in the mall now." Reluctancly, he followed.

Waiting for them by the hatch was Trudy. At the sight of her, thin, pale and so vunerable, Zoot's heart ached. Her hair was cut shorter now and dyed in dark lilac, there were circles under her eyes; she looked like she was recovering from an illness. And in her arms was a baby, sleepy and quiet. Zoot's eyes widened.

"Zoot," Trudy said simply. Bray stood beside the girl, his hand lying protectively on her shoulder.

"Wh-what is this?"

"Don't you wanna say hello to your daughter?" said Bray.

He shook his head, absorbing what he just heard and saw.

"My... daughter..." Zoot muttered. "Okay... okay... Hold on..."

"She's five days old," his brother informed him. "I've tried to tell you you got Trudy pregnant back then, remember? You wouldn't listen."

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"Wasn't sure you would come if you knew," shrugged Bray. Suddenly, Zoot's eyes lit up with suspision.

"And how can you be sure it's my kid?"

Bray opened his mouth to reply, but Trudy , reaching out, touched Zoot's hand and said, "She's your daughter. You are the only one, ever."

Zoot closed his eyes in an attempt to concentrate.

"Okay... Well then Trudy, come on. You're coming with me. You'll be safer with the Locos than here with this bunch of losers."

She shook her head, looking frightened, and clung on to Bray.

"I can't."

"I'll kick Ebony out and you'll be the new queen of the Locos. Think of it, you'll have your own suite, servants, food, clothes, whatever you need. And, you and the baby will be guarded. You'll be safe. Come on, let's go!"

"You heard her, Zoot", said Bray sternly.

"That is my kid we're talking about here," he growled. Trudy shook her head again.

"Right. You want her, you stay with me."

"I can't do that!" he exclaimed in desperation."You don't understand, this is a no man's land! I can tell my guys to keep away, but any day the Demon Dogs, the clowns, the Orphants, any other tribe, they can move in and take over. And then, you'll all be dead meat. Or enslaved, at best!"

"The Mallrats can take care of themselves, don't worry. Besides, the main gates of the mall are protected by a grille which is very hard to break, and I don't think you'll tell anyone about the sewers." said his brother. "And Martin, I told you this whole warring tribes stuff is bad news, be it Demon Dogs, Jackals or your Locos. It has to end."

"Get lost, man. The Locos will wipe them all out. And then, we will rule the city, and the land. We will rule the whole world! Power and Chaos, it's the only way."

Bray smirked.

"It's just two words that you threw together and that your guys like to chant cause they sound catchy."

"You don't get it. Power, which is order, is followed by Chaos of anarchy. Then comes Power, then Chaos again. It's been like this forever. And right now, from Chaos caused by the virus, me and my Locos are building a new empire of Power. Only this time it shall stand for thousands of years before falling to Chaos again."

"You heard of Dalton City?" asked Bray.

"'Course I did. What are you, stupid?"

"I mean of what's been going on there since the virus," Bray corrected himself. When Zoot raised his eyebrows, he continued. "I met a guy here in the city who came from there. Told me there is an army base located just outside Dalton, jeeps, tanks, APCs, stuff like that. During the first days of chaos students of Dalton's military school took control of the base. A couple of local tribes attempted to storm it, but of course unsuccessfuly, so they went back to the city and continued to happily slaughter each other. The Cadets, as they called themselves, just sat there at the base, minded their own business. Then, I believe, one of them, must be a real good leader, took command, and just when the tribal war in Dalton was in a full swing, he visited each and every warlord and proposed a plan. His plan was to stop the bloodshed, form a city councel, with representives from each tribe, and to run the city together, in a civilized and non-violent way. Each of them, of course, told him where to stick his plan. The next morning, the Cadets' troops moved into Dalton. I was told it was a sight to see. Tanks and APCs rolling through the city, jeeps with machine guns on them, armed Cadets riding on the armor,camouflage uniforms and everything. It was just a demonstration. Not a single shot was fired, yet by noon all the tribe leaders were on their backs with their paws in the air and eager to co-operate. Now get this, today Dalton City is thriving. The life there is almost like it was before the virus.Nobody is starving. The Cadets protect nearby farms from raiders and in return the farmers supply the city with food. They have the electricity back, even have their own TV station. And there is no martial law. They have democracy in there. The Cadets sit in the city councel together with other tribes, and if something doesn't go their way, they just eat it up..."

"And your point is?"

"My point is, this is how you run a city. Not with violence, but with peace and co-operation. And, if the Locos decide to attack Dalton on their way to world domination, you guys will be crushed. They have tanks, Marty. You don't want to screw with them."

"There is always a way. They have tanks, but there are air force bases, missles launchers. And some of them planes and launchers are still in good condition. And there are people out there who know what to do with them."

"And there are atomic bombs out there, and people who know how to use them, too. But once one of these guys gets his hands on one of these bombs,the virus will look like a mild flu outbreak. War is not the solution, Martin. I repeat, this whole mess has to stop. Don't you think it's already been too much destruction? We gotta start puting things back together again."

"Why?" asked Zoot with a challenge in his voice.In response, Bray carefuly took the baby from Trudy (she looked alarmed but didn't protest) and put her in Zoot's hands.

"For her, that's why."

Zoot held his daughter with reverence; gently, he caressed her face, looking at her with a mixed look of wonder and tenderness.The baby smiled and tugged at his dreads, he grinned back at her, keeping silent, in a loss of words. Finally, after a minute, Zoot looked at Bray and Trudy, about to say something, when his face suddenly stiffened and eyes narrowed into nearly invisible slits.

"What a pretty picture... real cute."

Behind their backs stood two boys whom Zoot recognized from their failed attempt to join the Locos a few weeks back. One of them, the one who spoke, a lean youth with jet black hair done up in ponytail and face paint that resembled somewhat of The Crow, held a pair of nunchukus folded in his hand. One short gesture in Zoot's direction, and the other boy, hulk and towering over the Nunchakus Kid, with a similar face paint and a crew cut, ran past Trudy and Bray and stood at the stairs leading to the second store, blocking the passage. His round face read determination. Zoot bit his lip.What were they doing here? Did Bray set him up after all?

"The great Zoot. The great Locos' leader!" the Nunchakus Kid meanwhile continued mockingly as he slowly advanced. Bray stepped in front of him.

"Back off Lex."

"Where are the others?"

"There are no others. Just Zoot. And he's unarmed."

"He's on his own?" Lex wondered and grinned at the Locos' leader. He slowly and carefuly handed the baby back to Trudy, without breaking eye contact with the raven-haired boy "Well you don't look so tough now, do you? Now that you don't have your tribe to back you up!"

Lex stepped forward, swinging the nunchakus. And ran right into Bray, who grabbed his arm.

"Don't! Listen to me..."

Before Bray could utter another word, Lex folded him in two with a punch in the stomach.

"Stop it!" cried Trudy, but it was too late; two boys were rolling on the floor fighting. The tall guy whom Lex sent to guard the stairs, was now heading for Zoot. "Ryan, no! Please, stop it!"

"Run!" screamed Bray. "RUN!!"

It was too late to reach for the gun. Zoot ducked under Ryan's punch, landed one of his own in the attacker's kidney, forcing him to grunt and stagger, and ran for the stairs, his long black cloak waving behind his back.

From the shadows, hiding in the niche in the wall, Zoot watched as frightened, sleepy Mallrats were pouring out into the corridor, awaken by the sounds of fighting.

"It's the Locos, they are in here!" someone screamed.

"We're being attacked!"

A tall blonde girl, her hair in buns, seemingly one of the few who managed to stay calm, stormed past his hideaway, nearly stepping on his cloak.

"Where are they?" she demanded. "Is anybody hurt? Where are the Locos?"

"It's alright, it's alright," announced Lex, appearing with Ryan in tow. "There's only one of them."

"Where is he?" a slender, wild-haired and dark skinned boy asked, looking around.

"Hiding somewhere. Just leave it to me and Ryan, we'll find him. And when we do..."

Zoot squeezed the handle of a gun. You better hope you don't. He didn't want to use the it, but he would, if needed be.

--------------------------------

Clutching my cure I tightly lock the door

I'm trying to catch my breath again

I hurt much more than any time before

I have no options left again

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

I'm the one confused

-------------------------------

"Hold it!"

Every head turned to Bray, who came running up the stairs.

"Hold everything!" he was trying to catch his breath. "You don't understand..."

"Oh yeah, I understand!" yelled Lex and stuck a finger in his chest. "It was him! He's the one who brought him in here!"

"Bray?" the blonde girl asked, as if unwilling to believe her ears.

"Yeah, that's right. Your beloved Bray. It was him!"

As the Mallrats stared, appearently shocked, Bray took a step forward and raised his voice.

"Listen to me, will you?!"

"Why?" asked Lex softly. "So you can tell us some more of your lies? Grab him, Ryan."

Eager to oblige, Ryan slipped behind Bray's back and hammerlocked him.

"We'll deal with the Loco lover first," declared Lex. "Then we'll smoke the other one out and deal with him as well."

Zoot stood silent, feeling rage slowly growing inside, replacing fear. His brother meanwhile was making no attempts to resist.

"You don't understand," he repeated."I wasn't going to betray anybody."

"LIAR!!!" hollered Lex and drove folded nunchakus into his abdomen.

Zoot closed his eyes. In his mind, pictures were racing - himself, aged ten, in the schoolyard, trying to pull himself up from hot asphalt, a small bag with his lunch money lying beside him, and Bray sheilding his younger brother from three seven graders, yelling at them to back off and mess with someone their size; a year later, in the Judo dojo, practicing throws and holds, Bray standing in the doorway and smiling with pride; Bray hugging him by Dad's hospital bed, telling him not to cry while crying himself, and the long beep of flatliner sounding somewhere in the back on his mind. Himself standing up in the police car, roaring with triumph, leading the Locos into another battle; pinning someone down and turning his face into a bloody mess with a pair of knuckles; gritting his teeth in pain as a Loco girl bandaged a stab wound in his right arm...

"TRAITOR!!!" Bray groaned and started to go limp in Ryan's arms as Lex was landing shot after shot with the nunchakus.

Zoot removed his hand from the gun. This Lex guy was not going to hurt his brother anymore. And he didn't need a weapon to stop him. He was not worthy of dying from the hands of Zoot.

"LEAVE HIM BE!!!" he thundered, stepping into the light and sending the cloak flying off his shoulders. Just like this morning, he felt all the eyes were on him. He was Zoot, the warrior cheif, leader of the Locos, ready to perform a just punishment. "YOU WANNA FIGHT? FIGHT ME!!!"

-----------------------------------

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

But now I have some clarity

To show you what I mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit tonight

----------------------------------

He attacked, rushing at Lex, who threw Bray to the ground and stood, nunchakus in hand and waiting. Then, just as Zoot was about to hit him head on, he ducked and backdropped his advesary over the balcony's rail.

Zoot felt being lifted in the air, everything went upside down. He didn't have time to realize what was happening; someone screamed, and then a terrible force hit him in the back of his head, his neck, his spine, his legs. Everything went black. And the scream suddenly stopped.

-------------------------------

I'll paint it on the walls

'Cause I'm the one at fault

I'll never fight again

And this is how it ends

-------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Song used is Chris De Burgh's "Saint Peter's Gate". Don't own anything.

God bless.

---------------------------------------

Voices Of The Dark

Darkness. Pain. Cold. And constant soft rocking.

He was drifting in space, on the edge of reality and delirium, numb, mute and blind.

There was time when he sensed - he could only sense - that for a breif second a vast field of blue opened before him, heard rustling and splashing of water, gulls screaming, and then again he fell into complete blackness void of sounds,of colors,of life itself. He wanted to scream out, but couldn't.

When did the pain return, he could not tell. It could have been Song usedinutes and could have been ages. Still in the dark, he felt it growing' climbing up his spine; he also sensed that the rocking had stopped. For some reason, he felt fear.

Am I dead? Where am I? WHO am I?

And then, a gentle sound of guitar playing and a soft, low voice filled his ears

--------------------------------------

I was lost in the dark and the fear was in my heart

All around me the forest and the rain

Then with a flash of the light I saw it in the night

I must be getting near Saint Peter's Gate

-----------------------------------------

A small bright dot appeared somewhere far, far away, in the depths of the darkness and started to get closer. A small flickering flame, which was getting stronger and brighter... And suddenly he wasn't cold anymore.

----------------------------------------

As I walked through the door he was standing in the hall

An old man with a beard of shining white

He said "I've been expecting you, let me show you to your room"

And he took me all the way by candlelight

-----------------------------------------

Inside the flame, now rich red and golden and burning right in front of his eyes, a figure appeared. A man with extremely tired, wrinkled face and kind, smiling eyes, clad in white hospital robe. The man grinned and bekoned him to follow, as the flame started to drift away. Somehow, follow he did.

Father?

-----------------------------------------

And lying there on the bed a book black and red

My name was written on the front in gold

And when I opened it up there were pictures of my life

And the voice began to call from down below

Nobody will get through

Nobody not even you

Can escape the judgement day

Nobody will be spared

Haven is only there

For the ones who satisfy them at

Saint Peter's Gate

------------------------------------------

An image of his father faded away as the flame unfolded into a gigantic book, opened in the middle. One page read "Martin" on top of it and featured a picture of a boy about tweleve years old, strawberry-blond hair cut just above his ears and wearing a pair of cargo pants and an oversized T-shirt. He stood on the lawn in front of a small cottage, smiling into the camera as he was about to saddle the bike.

There were a couple of smaller pictures underneath the large one - the same boy sitting on the floor indian-style and playing a video game; half-lying on the sofa reading The Lord Of The Rings, eyes shining with fascination; now a little older, in school uniform, sitting behind the desk picking stares at a long-haired, pretty girl seated a few rows away; him and the girl in bed, he's asleep while she is lying looking at him a sad, haunted look on her face. In the last picture, edges of which were blackened as if burned by fire, he stood on the desk with his hands crossed above his head and his teeth bared in a manic scowl.

On the other page, a youth in black jacket, shirt, tie, red leather pants, and motorbike boots lounged lazily on the backseat of a car. A wide mocking smile dominated his face, painted with red, chaotic patterns save for the eyes, which were outlined with black mascara. Long dreads lay on his shoulders and on top of the teen's head sat a peaked cap with a pair of googles worn on it. In his one hand the teen held a gun. The other, extanded forward, was smeared with red. Blood was dripping from the fingers. On the background, behind the back window, stood a city in flames.

Smaller pictures featured him standing up in a police car, with a dark-skinned girl whose hair was braided and face paint similar to his, by his side; smashing a half-emptied beer bottle against the wall; pointing a gun at a kneeling boy's head while around them gethered figures in coveralls whose faces were hiding behind motorcycle and hockey hemlets with wires attached to them ("LocoZ" was spray-painted on one of the helmets), all of them armed; standing with his hands folded as behind him someone tied to a pile was screaming in agony, burning alive.

On top of the page four letters were forming a name.

"Zoot".

--------------------------------------------

"Come with me" said that old man as he took me by the hand

"There is someone here that you have seen before

In this room on the left a man who did his best

To bring joy and happiness to one and all"

-----------------------------------------------

Before his eyes stood Zoot, smiling down at the baby lying in his arms. And on the background, a small plastic bag of raisins was slowly falling to the ground.

-----------------------------------------

"But in this room on the right a dicator in life

We've been waiting for him here as you can tell

For all the blood he's spilled and for all the ones he's killed

We condemn him to eternity in hell"

------------------------------------------

Again, a boy emerged from the darkness, tied to the pile, engulfed in flames, flopping his head back and forth in agony as sparks flew from his burning hair. The flames rose and pain grew along with them, consuming him. And then, just as it reached it's peak, the boy at the pile looked straight at him. He looked back - at himself.

Finally, he was able to let out a scream. As he did, another voice broke into his nightmare. A panicing child's voice.

"Lani! Lani, Robbie, come quick, I think he's dying!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Lost Boys

"Lani! Lani, Robbie, come quick, I think he's dying!"

With a muffed, choked scream he darted blindly, just to get away from fire, to escape the pain.

"Calm down! It's okay, it's okay, you are safe."

A warm, gentle hand took his, while the other stroked his forehead, removing bangs of hair and wiping the sweat off. Finally, he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a girl crouching next to him, her big green eyes looking at him with concern while lips carried a tender, reassuring smile. The girl's dark brown hair was slick and long; she wore a facepaint, a blue wave pattern on her left cheek. She looked fifteen, his age. On her oversized white T-shirt, seemingly worn out but clean, there was a cartoonish smiling kiwi and an inscription below read "Thanks for visiting Green Cross!" . The girl also wore a pair of cut-off jean shorts and was barefoot.

Crouching beside her was a little boy of about seven years of age, his hair aslo long but lighter in color. Like the girl, he wore an equaly oversized white T with a kiwi and the same facepaint. The boy looked scared.

He also felt a presence of someone else, someone he couldn't see. The place was dark; the only illumination were the shaky glimpses of fire from the next room. He realized he was lying on the matress, on his stomach and stripped down to his boxers. His neck, arched and strained, was hurting. So was his head, back and legs. He was thirsty and nauseous.

"He's not dying Dingo," the girl told the kid. "On contrary, he's waking up."

"But his eyes," stuttered Dingo, pointing. "There's blood in his eyes."

"Must be a concussion," with this, she turned back to him. "How do you feel? Do you need anything?"

"Wa... Water," he croaked.

"Coming in a minute," a male voice sounded and he saw someone's feet in loose yellow satin pants disappearing in the door.

"We were giving to drink while you were unconscious, but not much. You could've choked, you know." the girl said, as if apologizing. "I'm Leilani, and this is Dingo."

She petted the kid's hair. Dingo was still looking at him wide-eyed. "His real name is Todd, but he prefers Dingo... and this is Robbie, my big brother."

"Hey," said a tall skinny teen, entering the room with a bottle of water in one hand and a guitar in the other. He was tanned, wore no shirt and had a wild bush of brown hair sticking out in every direction and a small goatee. Like Leilani and Dingo, he had a blue wave painted on his cheek Smiling sheepisly, he added "I guess I kinda woke you up playing, sorry 'bout that."

Robbie crouched next to the matress. "Here's your water dude, drink up"

He tried to push himself up leaning on his clenched fists, but could barely support his weight. His shoulder blades exploded with pain, he bit his lip but couldn't restrain himself from groaning.

"Here, let me," carefuly, Leilani helped him to sit up and Robbie put a bottle in his shaking hands. He clinged to the bottle, swallowing greedily, choking, coughing, feeling the water, so cold and so sweet, with every millimeter of his mouth and throat.

"Easy, easy," said the girl and took the bottle from him. He let go of it reluctancly. "You can throw up if you drink too much. You can get some more later, okay?"

He nodded.

"Th-thank you."

"Be my guest," Robbie said and winked at him. "Hey, what's your name?"

"My name..." he hesitated.

"Dude?"

"Martin. My name is Martin."

"Nice to meet you," the siblings nodded, followed by Dingo's quiet and shy "Pleasure to meet you... sir".

"How do you feel?" Leilani asked then.

"Woozy a bit," he frowned, unwilling to admit his head, neck and back were screaming with pain.

"Man, your back is one big bruise," said Robbie. "Your legs, too. What happened to you? I found you in a motorboat on the beach two days ago..."

"Two days?" Martin was shocked. "Hold on, what day is it today?"

"It's friday. Anyway..."

The fight in the mall happened on wednesday night. It's been three days. Where was he? What motorboat? What was this place?

"...You got lucky, you know that? You could've just drifted into the sea and then that's it, you're history. Anyway, you were wraped in some canvas with your hands on your chest, like a corpse. Whoever put you in there probably thought you were dead. What happened to you man, you remember?"

"I-I got in a fight."

"It's probably the Locos," said Dingo suddenly with anger in his voice. "They did it to him. Damn Locos."

Locos?! Oh shit.

"Dingo," Leilani said, and put her hand on the boy's shoulder, calming him down. "So who did this to you, Martin? Were it the Locos?"

He shook his head.

"I don't remember. Some guys, that's all. Maybe the Locos. I don't remember, really."

"Anyway, it's all over now. You're safe here. No one will harm you. What tribe are you with?"

"Thanks," Martin managed to smile. "I don't belong in any. Used to hang out by myself. What tribe are you guys with? And what is this place?"

"Hey, we're back!"

Two girls entered the room. The older, who looked around sixteen, had her fiery red hair done up in a ponytail and wore jean vest and pants; the girl she was holding by the hand seemed same age as Dingo. The little one, curly and blonde, was dressed in a bright green coverall. Both spotted the same white "Thanks for visiting Green Cross" shirts, had the blue wave face paint and were staring at Martin, surprised - the redhead with chocolate-brown eyes, the blonde with bright-blue. Both girls carried plastic boxes under their arms.

"Hon," Robbie got up and embraced the older girl. "I was starting to get worried... Girls, meet Martin. Martin, these are Blaze and Janey."

"Hi," he said, raising his hand.

"Hi Martin. Glad to see you're okay," replied the redhead smiling, while the little girl dropped her box and stepped back to hide behind her.

"His eyes are scary," she whispered. "What is wrong with his eyes?"

Dingo turned to her.

"It's okay Janey," he said with an air of importance, "He's just having a con... concultion."

Teens around him couldn't help but laugh. "It's called concussion Dingo," said Leilani. "And Janey, don't be afraid, Martin won't do anything wrong to you. He's a nice boy. Come on, come on over and say hi to him."

The little one approached him shyly.

"I'm sorry. Hello Mr. Martin,"

"Hi Janey.And don't be. I'm sorry I scared you."

Blaze opened up her plastic box which appeared to be filled with red berries. "Anyone hungry? Boys, Lani? Martin? Or you guys are in a mood for something more serious? We still have some dry-cured fish left."

"You sure you have enough food to share?" Martin asked cautiously. He was starving despite the nausea. "I don't want to be a burden."

"Dude, you're not in the city anymore," laughed Robbie and slapped him on the back, causing Martin to wince. "Aw, sorry! What I'm saying, there's plenty of food for all of us in here. Don't be shy. Blaze, I'll just have me some berries, please."

"Me too," echoed Dingo, while Leilani thanked Blaze but said she wasn't hungry. When the redhead looked at Martin, he asked for berries too.

Blaze poured remaining water into her and Janey's plastic boxes ("I've picked all of these by myself!" the blonde girl informed Martin proudly) to wash the berries, poured it off and put the boxes on the floor near the mattress. Gathering around, they began their feast.

"Back to your questions," said Leilani, seeing as everyone else had their mouth full, "You are at the Green Cross island. Green Cross National Park, ever herad of it?"

Even been there once. When he was nine, his parents took Bray and him to the Green Cross, a relatively large island, which shape resembled a cross, about 30 miles off shore, for a visit at the national park At the dock, they rented the bikes and spent the day traveling around in the woods and swimming in the Silver Mirror, a pond in the middle of the island. Now he remembered, before they left, Bray bought himself a kiwi T-shirt in the souvenir store that stood on the beach.

"This is the souvenir store right?"

"Manager's office", said Blaze, gesturing around herself. "We use the store itself as a living room."

"How did you get in here?" he asked.

"Our folks brought us here in attempt to escape from the virus. As in, Robbie and Lani's mother worked here at the store, and my mom and dad tagged along. And Dingo and Janey live here to begin with. Their father was a forest guard,so they lived here in a hut in the woods all year round."

"It's not such a bad place to live in," added Robbie, wiping his lips, smeared with bright red juice. "We're not starving - there are fruits here, vegetables from Janey and Dingo folks' garden, berries, mushrooms, you name it. Plenty of fish, too. As for water, we get it from the Mirror. And I hear in the city people are killing for food, not so?"

Martin nodded, frowning. "Yes, happens all the time now. For food, for water, for turf... just for fun, too..."

He cut himself short, remembering Pennywise, Gail, countless others who found their death on the streets in the fire of tribal warfare. Some of them from his hands.

"Yeah the city sucks these days. It's a damn jungle out there." said Robbie with a sudden sadness in his voice; the others nodded and the room went into silence.

"So what tribe are you guys with?" Martin asked finally and Dingo hurried to answer,

"We're the Lost Boys."

"You know, no parents and stuck on the island, like in that Peter Pan book. The Lost Boys."

"The Lost Boys?" he wondered. "But there are more girls in your tribe than guys."

Again, a heavy silence fell. The kids bowed their heads; Blaze was sullenly rolling a berry between her fingers; Robbie sighed and tugged at his goatee. Finally, Leilani spoke quietly,

"You see, there were more of us. There was Rick, Dingo and Janey's older brother, and Kai and Donna. They..."

"Hey kids you wanna come watch the sunset with me?" Robbie asked the little ones suddenly. They looked up at him and he added, "I'll let you ride my surfboard too. How does that sound?"

The siblings looked at each other.

"Yeah, okay," said Dingo quietly. "Let's go. Thanks Rob."

As they left the room, Robbie stopped in the doorway and gave Blaze, Leilani and Martin an apologizing look. "Don't think they should hear this again."

His girlfriend nodded silently and gave him a thumbs up. After Robbie left, Leilani continued:

"So Kai and Donna, yes. They actually came from the city on a boat. Now about six months ago were entertaining with the idea of trading with the tribes in the city. We thought we'd trade water and fresh fruits and vegetables for battaries, clothes, gasoline, stuff like that. For a while, everything was going smoothly, but then three months ago Kai, Donna and Rick went to the city, and in the evening Rick returned alone. He was shot in the back. Really I have no idea how he managed to make it to the island, with this wound and all the blood loss..." she shook her head. Martin bit his lip thinking damn, I can smell where this is going. "They were ambushed by some tribe called the Locos, ripped off from all the stuff they had with them. Those bastards were demanding to tell them where they got water and food from. Neither of our guys would speak, so the Locos killed Kai before Donna's eyes. Then they began to rape her. Ricky siezed the moment, broke free and ran; they shot him but he still managed to get away and get to the boat they left on the beach. He told us that much. He died the next day and we couldn't save him. Donna was probably killed, too."

"I'm sorry."

Martin just couldn't hold back. He didn't remember being reported about such an encounter - the guys who did the ambush were probably too scared to tell him they failed to get the Lost Boys to talk and let one of them escape. He did however remember fresh water and a big sack of fruits that Spike brought him the other day.

The girls looked at him perplexed.

"I'm sorry... uh... to hear this. Sorry you lost your friends," he said.

Leilani smiled sadly at him. "Thanks Martin."

"Dingo only talks about revenge since then," Blaze said bitterly. "About how he's gonna go to the city when he grows up and kill all the Locos. Poor kid. Truth is, we probably will never go back to the city again. At least not before all this tribal war bullshit ends. Or if there's an emergency, like if one of us gets sick. Besides, we only have enough fuel left to get there.And I don't have to tell you how little fuel is left in the city by now."

A couple of hours later, as Martin lay in the dark falling asleep to a quiet sounds of Robbie's guitar from the next room, it suddenly came to him.

Yes, it appeared that Bray was able to explain the situation to the Mallrats - otherwise they'd just throw his body out on a street and wouldn't bother with this burial ritual. Yes, it also meant that his brother, Trudy and the baby wouldn't be expelled, would stay in the mall and enjoy a relative safety.

But Blaze said they only had enough fuel for a one-way journey. Martin doubted they would waste it on giving him a ride back to the city and he doubted even more he could force them to; not after what the Lost Boys been through thanks to his tribe.

His daughter was safe.

But it would be a long time before he could see her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Going back

"Son of a bitch! I can't believe he did this to us... damn son of a bitch!"

Leilani struggled to open her eyes and watched Blaze pacing back and forth across the room. The redhead was clenching her fists and almost crying in helpless fury. Next to her lay Robbie with his eyes closed and mouth half-opened. He was burning with fever. Beads of sweat were running down his wrinkled face and his grey hair and goatee were wet with perspiration. Leilani didn't even want to imagine what she herself looked like. She only knew she was fevering as well, her joints were aching and her hair had gone grey. She and her brother were dying.

"How could he? We saved his life! His fucking life!" Blaze was raving meanwhile. "If I ever see this piece of shit again I'll kill him!"

Leilani sighed. She wasn't angry at Martin; disappionted and saddened, yes, but not angry. Over a month that had passed since Robbie found him Leilani grew to like the boy. Like her brother, he appeared to be kind and quiet. But while Robbie was a laid back slacker who seemingly only needed his guitar, his surfboard and a nice sunny day to work on a tan to be happy, Martin was different. In contrast with Robbie's carefree Hakuna Matata attitude, the newcomer had a certain something in him, a quiet intensity, like a spring folded and waiting to be released. He was always looking for a chore, eager to help in one way or another; it came to a point where the Lost Boys had to actually plead with him to sit down and give himself a rest, as for first couple of weeks Martin was still suffering from the effects of a beating or a fall, whatever happened to him in the city.

He didn't talk much, especially about his past. Once, when asked by Dingo if he had any friends left in the city, he shook his head and said, "Not many." Dingo asked why and Martin replied сurtly, "I was pretty messed up back then. Let's leave it at that."

He wasn't all that into company either, often leaving to wander in the woods by himself or spending hours sitting on the beach looking at the ocean.

He listened to the radio religiously - the Lost Boys had a radio which worked on battaries and only recieved one station which was based in the city. It wasn't even a station - some guy who called himself DJ P2X, was appearently living in an abandoned studio would go on air every Sunday night at 9 pm. Because of lack of battaries for his equipment he'd just run down a quick news report and play some song, usually Green Day or Metallica. The news were the same most of the time - a shootout between tribe A and tribe B in a neighbourhood C, a trading session to take place on such and such date in such and such location ("Come at your own risk and better pack heat. And for the last time people, nobody uses cell phones and beepers anymore. If you try to trade this shit for anything you're gonna get whacked and nobody's gonna feel sorry for your ass."). Leilani noticed that Martin was paying extra attention whenever the Locos were mentioned (according to DJ P2X their leader, Zoot, was missing and someone named Ebony took control of the tribe). Then, two weeks ago, when the big news was Tribe Circus' raid on the Phoenix mall, Martin visibly tensed and paled, on the verge of panic attack, and only breathed with relief when it was revealed there were no casualities. He never explained the reason, of course.

But the raid was not a headliner.

"You know what they say, life is bitch and then you die," announced DJ P2X, "Well folks we've officialy come to the "then you die" part. The virus is back. If you got the virus better stay home and don't show your ass on the streets. They're wasting those who got infected."

Three days later Robbie became ill and the next day the virus got Leilani. Martin and Blaze moved them to a bike storehouse nearby to at least somehow try to protect the kids from getting infected and would wear pieces of fabric around ther faces whenever they entered the storehouse to tend to the siblings. The truth was however, there was nearly nothing they could do to help. They would wipe Leilani's and Robbie's faces with rags soaked in water and put bottles of cold water next to them to try and reduce the heat, but it was for naught. Last night, on Sunday, Leilani remembered, Martin walked in after sitting on the beach listening to the radio, sat next to her, holding her hand and smiling. She thought she heard him say quietly, "You will be okay now. Everything's gonna be fine.", but she wasn't sure. And this morning Blaze and the kids woke up and found out that the motorboat was missing and the jerrican which used to contain the remainings of their fuel was lying empty on the beach. The daily ration of food, stacked away in a sack in the store, and five bottles of water out of eight were gone too. Martin was nowhere to be found. He even took some of Robbie's clothes with him.

Janey and Dingo were upset and angered, Blaze was beside herself; Robbie, upon learning about what happened, closed his eyes wearily and muttered, "Hey, what the heck can you do? The guy was trying to save his skin, can't blame him for that... we're gonna die anyway," reducing his girlfriend to tears.

"Martin," Leilani whispered. Her lips were dry and the morning light was hurting her eyes. She felt like her head was about to explode. The heat was becoming unbearable. Delirious, she suddenly saw him standing above her, looking down with a cold and withdrawn look on his face. Leilani tried to tell him she wasn't angry and that she forgave him, but the words wouldn't come out; seconds later she slipped into the blackness of unconsciousness.

She was waken up by a touch of something cold on her lips,something that was forcing them open.Someone's hand was holding her head up. A moment later a strange herbal taste filled Leilani's mouth. With an effort, she opened her eyes and screamed out in horror. Above her, in complete darkness, she saw a pair of eyes - no face, just two unnaturaly bright grey eyes levitating in complete darkness. The creature, whatever it was, was holding a small glass vial and pouring it's contents in her mouth.

"Hush," it whispered, "Don't be scared. It's okay. You're going to be okay now."

The door opened and Blaze, flashlight in her hand, burst inside the storehouse.

"Lani, what's wro... Hey get away from her! Who the hell are you?!"

The creature turned to her and now Leilani saw that it was just a boy, a short-haired boy with his face painted completely in black. For some reason he was wearing Robbie's old baggy jeans and a hoodie; beside him, on the floor lay a backpack, a sack and a large jerrican.

"Put this shit away, will you?" he grumbled, holding his hand up to protect his eyes.

It was Martin.

It was about nine in the morning when the boat reached the shore - barely made it, that is. The tank was practicly empty. Martin dragged the boat in the nearby bushes to hide it and headed uphill towards the city, but not before using a knife to cut off his dreads and hiding his face under the hood . His ultimate destination, the Phoenix mall, stood downtown and to get there Martin had to pass through a couple of hoods controlled by rival tribes. Besides there was one more place he intended to visit.

The first thing that perplexed him as he walked through the Wasted Lands, an area run by the Jackals tribe, was an unusualy motley mob on the streets. There were naturaly the Jackals but also the Orphans, the Gulls, the Scavanges, the Roosters and representives of at least half a dozen other tribes. Martin even noticed a couple of Demon Dogs and Tribe Circus people. Something was very strange about it. The Jackals, as he knew, were notorious for cutting the intruders' ears off and wearing them on a string like necklaces, which usually used to make people think twice before entering the Lands.

The second thing was, no one bore arms except for three Locos whom he saw slowly striding down the street. Each had a pair of handcuffs and a nightstick on his belt and each carried a gun - a Desert Eagle, and two Uzis. One could say they looked like policemen on patrol. Martin stood in astonishment as they strode by him, looking around and ocassionaly exchanging phrases. A couple of pedastrians, he noticed, were glaring at the Locos patrol with disdain, some with hatered even, but no one made a slightest attempt to stir up trouble. For a moment, he felt an urge to call after them, to stop them and reveal himself. But he wasn't in the city for that.

Still shaking his head in disbelief Martin continued on his way. What was going on? Was Ebony such a good leader that under her command the Locos took over the city in a little more than a month? Impossible. Also, that DJ Whatshisname never mentioned anything like that in last night's broadcast. Speaking of which, what time did he say the Mallrats would open the gates? Martin looked at his watch. He still had a spare hour and a half.

About fifteen minutes later he entered the Jet's Place, a bar and a trading point, one aforementioned DJ used to highly recommend on weekly basis. Upon being allowed in Martin was examined by a mask-wearing bouncer to make sure he wasn't effected by the virus. Luckely for him, the bouncer did not know Zoot in person.

The place was dark despite the morning hour, thanks to heavy red curtains on the windows; the place held ten tables, but only a few of them were occupied. There was a small group of Jackals sitting in the far corner in a quiet conversation over a bottle of golden-colored drink which could have been whiskey or tequila; a teenager in a luxorious snow-white suit and a hat, both of which were too big for him, was hugging a giggling girl at the closest table to the door, whispering something in her ear; and a small, Middle-Eastern fellow, olive-skinned and black haired, sat alone by the wall nursing a glass of orange soda. Martin put the hood back on and walked over to the barman, appearently Jet himself, a bald, round guy in his late-teens, with an earring and red lighting drawn across his face.

"Morning," he said.

"Hey," Jet greeted him back lazily. "We don't serve food until afternoon, you know that right?"

"I'd like a drink," Martin nodded at the line of colorful bottles, some half full, some almost empty, others untouched, on the bar stand behind Jet.

"Whacha paying with?"

"Food", he said quietly. The bartender became animated.

"What you got?"

"What YOU got?"

"Whiskey, beer, vodka, tequila, liqueurs, cognac, wine, instant drinks.There's some soda but frankly it's almost year-old, all out of gas. Got some water too, but not very clear. You know how it is here."

Martin reached in the sack he carried and produced a big orange mango.

"I'll have me a glass of beer, please. You have Tui?"

Jet only nodded, looking at the fruit with a lit up eyes.

"Man, you're from some farm or something? You got any more of these?"

"No."

"You sure? Listen man, you wanna go into business with me maybe? We could squeeze juice out of these babies and I'll tell you, fresh-squeezed juice is a fucking luxury today. You won't believe what people are willing to give for a glass!"

"No, I wanna have my beer. That's what I want. Snap out of it and get me a drink."

The bartender looked disappointed. "Suit yourself man. But at least think about it, okay?"

Martin ignored his last words and said, "I heard your place is also a trading point?"

"Yeah," Jet nodded as he poured Martin a glass of Tui beer. "You're early thought, all the business usually goes down in the night hours. Right now there's only Salim in here. But he's good. Whatever you need, he can get you."

"That guy by the wall?"

"Right. Hey, you think about what I told you man, okay?" Jet called after Martin who left the mango on the stand (the fruit immideately disappeared in the bartender's pocket) and headed for Salim's table.

"Hey. You're Salim?"

"I am."

Salim was about fourteen years old, very thin and wore a black baggy shirt and pants and had a black strip painted across his forehead.

"Jet over there told me you're trading. And that you can get me anything I need."

The boy bared his teeth.

"Ah, Jet. The PR machine. Well yeah I'm trading and I can get you stuff. If the price is right."

"I need black paint. Like the one you use."

"I can get that for you, no problem."

"And I need gasoline. As much as you can find."

Salim looked at Martin blankly, then said, "Well shit pal, I don't know if I should kill myself or go bowling. You know how precious gasoline is now. You might have just as well asked me to bring your Mama and Papa to you."

"I'm willing to pay. Fruits, vegetables, dry-cured fish. And fresh water." said Martin softly.

"Let me see."

Martin mentioned him to lean over and as Salim did, opened the sack slightly. The Middle-Eastern boy let out a quiet whistle.

"My, my. Okay, I'll tell you what... what's your name, anyway?"

"I'm Storm", he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I'll tell you what Storm, if you wait here for ten minutes I'll bring you the paint. That would be one fish. Now with gasoline, it will be more difficult..." Salim pulled an alarm clock from out of his pocket and checked the time. "If you drop here at about six in the evening, inshallah, I will have a jerrican for you."

"How much that would be?" Martin inquired.

"Well you have to understand I will not be able to get you gasoline all by myself, alright? I'll have to use a few contacts, and they all will expect to be paid, too."

"How much?"

Salim looked at the ceiling thoughtfuly.

"I'd say, ten apples, ten mangos, fifteen carrots, fifteen potatoes and ten fishes. And all of your water."

"Can't do that," he shook his head. "Make it three bottles."

"Four."

"Alright, four..."

"And you must pay me now."

Martin sneered, "You think I was born yesterday? I'll pay you now, you'll go out that door and I'll never see you again. I'm not falling for that."

"You're not from here, are you?" asked Salim after a breif confused pause. "Pal, if I was a con, which I'm not, I could have pulled that off two weeks ago, a week maybe. Now if anyone tries to rip a customer off, one word to the Locos and they'll hang the guy by his balls. Anyway, I'm legit. I'm not a crook."

"I'm from around here, just haven't been around for a while. What's the deal with the Locos? They took over the city or something?"

"Oh man, that's a story and a half," Salim laughed. "You know the Mallrats tribe, right? From what I heard, a big bunch of ninnies. Now imagine this, they're now in control of the whole damn city and the Locos are their muscle. Unbelievable, I know. They're not even called the Locos anymore. They're known as Ebony's Militia."

"Tell me about it," asked Martin, sipping beer.

"Well you know, a few weeks back Locos' ringleader, Zoot, have vanished. Was probably wasted by Demon Dogs or whoever. Anyway, that black chick of his, Ebony, took over, but without Zoot they started getting their ass whipped. Demon Dogs and Tribe Circus hooked up against them and really let them have it until the virus returned. The Mallrats found the antidote formula and all of a sudden they're holding the whole city by the balls. Now Ebony, you have to hand it to her, she is smart. She somehow went and struck a deal with the Mallrats, and the next thing you know they and the Locos are the best of friends. The Mallrats gave the whole city an ultimatum - stop the tribal war or die from the virus. So yeah, peace and love began to rule immideately. They're distributing the antidote these days, but you can't get it for free, have to surrender your piece first. So what happening is this - the Locos, or the Militia, are the only armed tribe in the city and are serving as a police force of sorts. Actually, let me correct myself, they aren't that loyal to the Mallrats either. They only take orders from Ebony, but so far she and the 'Rats are on the same page." Salim lowered his voice. "And pal, I hope they stay on the same page. I heard that Ebony is one crazy bitch, even more out of it than Zoot himself was. If the Mallrats don't keep her and her guys in check, shit, there will be hell in here... Anyway, you're gonna pay me or what?"

"I will pay you for the paint now. When you get the gasoline, I'll give you the rest."

Salim thought for a minute, then said. "Okay, we have a deal. Give me the fish. and wait here, I'll be back in ten minutes."

Two hours later, after waiting in line (there were two lines actually, one for these who were already effected by the virus and one for these who were not), Martin stepped in front of two armed Locos and a small, dark-skinned Mallrat whom he seemed to remember from that night's ruckus at the mall. The boy held a thick notebook and a pen.

"What tribe are you with?" he asked, breifly looking at Martin, who now had a thick layer of black paint and a medical mask he found on the street hiding his face and still had a hood on.

"The Lost Boys" Martin spoke in a raspy, hoarse voice as he didn't want the Loco guards to recognize him.

The Mallrat boy leafed through the notebook, then lifted his gaze at him again.

"There's no such tribe in the list," he said. "Where are you guys located? And how many are there in the tribe?"

"Out of town. Six people in the tribe."

"You aren't very talkative, are you?" the boy chuckled. "Wait, I'll have to get you on the list... what's your name?"

"Storm".

"Alright, you can come in..." the Mallrat started saying but one of the Locos interrupted.

"Dal, you fucktard, you will never learn, will you? It's his first time here and he has to surrender his piece. You got any weapons on you?" he turned to Martin. "You have to leave it here before you get the antidote. And don't try to lie cause we will do the body search on you and if we find anything, even a simple needle, you'll be in trouble."

"I have a knife. Does it count?"

"You bet your ass it does," said the other Loco and extanded his hand. "Give it to me."

Without another word, Martin pulled the knife out of his boot and, holding it by the blade, handed it over to the guard. But he wasn't satisfied.

"What's in the sack?"

He hesitated, than said, "Food."

The Locos exhanged glances but before they could say anything, Dal spoke nervously, again telling Martin to come in.

Once inside, two lines devided into four, each ending at one of four desks stationed at the mall's lobby. Behind each desk stood a Mallrat, handing out the vials with antidote. In the far corner, a group of Locos sat on the floor, watching the distribution process and ready to interfere if anything went wrong.

After the Mallrat girl, who looked twelve, had her long ponytailed hair bleached blonde and wore a white smug with a large red cross on the front, handed him the vial, Martin didn't leave. She raised her eyebrows at him,

"Anything else?"

"People from my tribe can't come here every day to get the antidote, you see," he explained. "I need a weekly portion for six persons. If this could be arranged, I'd appreciate it."

The girl looked confused, "Uh, sorry, I don't think I'm allowed to give a single person that much of the antidote."

"Please. There are two sick people in my tribe already. They're dying. They can't come here every day, don't you understand?"

Behind his back, people in the line were beginning to curse and shout at him to move on.

"I'll pay you guys with food and water," Martin said, looking her in the eyes.

"I... I'll have to talk to Bray or Danni first..."

"No you won't," a quiet voice sounded and Lex strolled over to the desk, wearing a long trenchcoat, leather pants, black T-shirt and a Stetson.Martin's heart raced and his fists clenched at the sight of a raven-haired teen. "You mentioned you're willing to pay for the antidote?"

Martin nodded.

"Follow me," said Lex. "I believe we can work something out. As for you Patsy, get back to work. And forget this fellow here asked for extra portions."

"But, but I must ask..." the girl stammered. She seemed to be intimidated by him.

"You must keep your pretty little mouth shut or else you will make Papa Lex mad. You don't want to make me mad, do you?"

Patsy shook her head hastily.

"Atta girl. You, what's you name, come with me."

The boys walked into a room behind the desks, not a very large one, probably formerly used as the janitor's chest. Closing the door, Lex turned to Martin.

"What's your name? What tribe are you with?"

"Storm. I'm with the Lost Boys."

" Never heard of such tribe. No matter. Lex here.What do you need? A weekly portion for six people you said?"

"That's right."

"You're lucky I happened to be around. These kids out there don't know a shit. Bray, Danni, forget whatever that stupid girl told you. I run this place and I can get you any deal you want," bragged Lex. "What are you paying with?"

"Fruits, vegetables, fish and water."

"That's some good stuff. You got it all in the sack?"

"Yes."

"Let me see."

Martin showed him the contants of the sack. Lex smiled with satisfaction.

"Shit Storm, this here is some really good stuff! Alright we have a deal. Give me the sack and wait here, I'll bring you the antidote."

He shook his head. "You can't have it all. I'll have to buy gasoline later today"

"Not of my concern man." said Lex. "You give me the sack or the deal is off."

Martin sighed. "Listen, I would give it to you if I could, but I can't. Okay? I'll just need three bottles, fifteen carrots and potatoes and ten apples, mangos and fishes to pay for gasoline. You can have the rest."

Lex now sounded annoyed as he snapped, "You deaf or something? I told you I don't fucking care. Hell, do you know I can just take the food by force and kick you out of here on your dumb ass? Come on, don't fuck around with me. Give me the sack."

"Listen..."

"Hey, don't tell me to fucking listen. Just give me the damn food!"

Lex reached for the sack. When Martin stepped back, the Mallrat shoved him hard against the wall. A second later, Martin got a grip of Lex' hand and jerked him forwards, causing the attacker to crash face-first into the wall himself.

"You son of a..."

Clinching Lex' arm in a hammerlock and pressing him against the wall, Martin wrapped his free arm around the attacker's throat.

"I heard you're good with the nunchakus, when you're against someone who isn't armed," he hissed into the Mallrat's ear. "Too bad you can't use them now, huh?"

"Le...go...you..." Lex was gasping for air, then suddenly threw his head backwards, nailing Martin in the face. As he staggered back, stunned, Lex turned around, reaching under his trenchcoat.

"I can't use the 'chakus, alright" he smirked. " But I got something better."

Martin froze on his place. There was a gun in Lex' hand, pointing straight at his chest.

"You know who this gun belonged to, you asshole?" said the Mallrat softly. "It was Zoot's. He came at me with a gun and I fucking killed him. Just like I'm about to kill you. You have no idea who you messed with. I am Lex, The Loco Slayer. The master of disaster. Lex the Invincible. I'm gonna shoot you like a fucking mad dog. Like a bitch. Like a..."

Martin simply stepped forward and kicked him in the groin. The gun dropped to the floor as Lex slowly sank on his knees, white as a sheet, mouth open but unable to make a sound and shuting his eyes in pain.

He leaned down, picked the weapon and tucked it under his belt so that the hoodie was hiding the gun from unwanted attention.

"I think I'll take it." Lex could only gasp for air.

Suddenly door swung open. Martin turned around abruptly to face his brother.Hastily, he pulled the hood further down. Next to Bray stood a dark-haired girl with big eyes and full lips, dressed in jeans and a maroon blouse. Behind them gathered a couple of Locos and Mallrats.

"What's going on here?" Bray demanded, then noticed Lex writhing in pain, and shook his head. "Ah, alright. I see."

The Locos roared with laughter; the girl said, "Lex, I told you to quit messing around with people, didn't I? I told you one day you'll get your butt handed to you by someone. So there you have it."

She then turned her attention to Martin.

"We apologize for Lex. I hope he didn't hurt you?"

"I'm okay".

"Ever since we started distributing the antidote he's been trying to rip people off, demanded kids pay him to get their dose... I'm sorry about what happened and thanks for putting him in his place. What is your name?"

"Storm."

"Nice to meet you. This is Bray and I'm Danni. We..."

More people squeezed into the room. Among them Martin saw Trudy, a baby in her arms. She observed the scene for a second, shook her head and hurried out. Martin felt strange at the sight of her; there was that warm feeling he got every time he saw Trudy, there was a relief - she and the girl were fine - but the sorrow, the "she'll-never-be-mine" feeling were gone. It was as if he was happy to meet an old friend - but nothing besides that. How could that happen, he wondered

Another person who peered into the room was Ebony. She barely looked at Martin, concentrating on poor Lex who by now was on his back with his hands between his legs and wailing quietly. A wide, satisfied grin dominated Ebony's face.

"What kind of trick did he try to pull on you?" Bray asked meanwhile. Martin explained the situation.

"This can be done," said Bray. "But you don't have to pay us anything. On contrary, I believe we owe you some sort of compensation for this... accident."

"We could give you a two-weeks' supply of the antidote, for six persons," suggested Danni."Would that be okay?"

"More than okay," said Martin, smiling unwillingly. "You guys are too generous. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," grinned Bray. "Follow us, please."

As Martin was leaving the room, Lex darted after him, groaning, "Hey stop this punk, he stole my..."

"Shove it Lexie," laughed Ebony and slammed the door in his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Song used is by Lauren Christy. Don't own anything.

RnR

God bless.

----------------------------------------------

Mask Comes Off

Two months of quiet bliss have passed. The siblings were nursed back to health and now Robbie, as usual, was spending days getting tan on the beach, surfing and in the evenings when everyone gathered around the fire he would play his guitar. Blaze would cuddle to him and close her eyes with a smile. Dingo and Janey enjoyed Robbie's songs - his repertoire mostly consisted of Chris de Burgh's numbers and rock ballads - and would often sing along. As for Leilani, she would watch Martin sitting quietly with his hands on his knees and looking into the fire. As the time passed, it seemed to her he became a little softer - talked more, laughed more; he started to train Dingo in Judo and asked Robbie to teach him to play the guitar. Still, Martin would often wander off into the woods, sometimes only returning the next day (he would spend the night at the forester's hut). The other times though he'd let Leilani, out of all Lost Boys, to accompany him. They would stroll through the groves talking about everything under the sun, pick berries and fruits together and swim in the Silver Mirror. Leilani showed Martin the cemetary - a lawn by the lake where the Lost Boys burried their parents and Rick. Martin stood in silence for a while, looking at the handmade wooden crosses, then turned to her and suddenly took Leilani's hand in his. Again, he said "I'm sorry", then turned on his heels and walked away without saying another word. He still wouldn't talk about his past, which bothered her somewhat. Leilani suspected that back in the city Martin had some sort of a run-in with the Locos - she noticed how he would tense every time they were mentioned on the radio or wherever Dingo would start his "When I grow up I'll beat all the Locos" routine - which left him traumatized. Maybe he had a friend killed by them; maybe a girl he loved; he would not tell.

"Blaze and I are thinking about maybe going to the city in a couple of days," said Robbie as him and Martin, having finished fishing, were returning to the store.It was dark already. Each carried a hand-made spear and a bucket. Robbie, as usual was in a good mood; Martin was not. He was tired (the fishing location where Robbie took him was about three miles north) and there only were four fishes in his bucket. "Seeing as the order's been restored there more or less. We'll do some trading. You want to come along?"

Martin frowned. Going back meant having to disguise himself again and having to explain why he is doing so. And if he was to be recognized... Martin didn't know exactly what would happen but surely nothing good would come out of it. Too many people in the city still remembered Zoot with fear and hatered. He missed his daughter, but he knew she was safe in the mall, and so was Trudy. Showing up there, well it was just a plain bad idea which could only do harm to all three of them. Another reason was Leilani and the time he could spend with her while Robbie and Blaze will be away. Out of all Lost Boys Martin enjoyed her company the most as he felt comfortable around the girl; they talked about almost every subject, shared laughs and would often wander in the woods together. And there was something else about his feelings towards her, something Martin felt uneasy with, even feared; something he did not like to think about.

"No, think I'll skip." Martin said. "And you guys be careful with the fuel, there is only so much to go there and back. So..."

"You heard what I said, bitch! Get down! Get the fuck down!"

"Please don't...!"

"Get the fuck down! On your knees! NOW!!!"

The voices the wind carried from around the small cape where the store stood were growing louder; one of them, a terrified, pleading one, belonged to Leilani.

There was a loud, hoarse laughter. A sound of a child weeping.

"On your fucking knees you slut and open wide! Or you want me to shoot one of the kids?! Get the fuck down I said!!!"

The bucket dropped from Martin's fingers. Without saying a word he gripped the spear with both hands and ran, with Robbie in tow.

Two boys, both of the Demon Dogs tribe, came to the island on a motorboat. Both were armed, having managed to stash an old rifle and a M-16 during the virus days and the searches that followed. Both resented the new regime, longed for the anarchy of the tribal war days with and wanted to escape the city. "I've died and wound up in paradise" one of them said after discovering that the island they landed on was appearently uninhabited except for two chicks and a pair of snoty kids.

He was now pointing his rifle at the terrified kids who slumped in the corner as one of the chicks, the red-haired one, lay face-down on the floor, unconscious. As the Dogs stormed into the building, she ran into the manager's office, grabbed a gun and pulled the trigger, targeting at them. Luckily, the gun jammed. They wanted to kill her on the spot, but why waste a slave? Instead, the bitch was hit in the head with a butt of a riffle and knocked out silly.

The other Demon Dog had the second chick on her knees and was now demanding a solo on a skin flute. He was the first one to see Martin who appeared in the door.

Just like on that night in the mall Martin felt sheer, white-hot, burning fury overtaking him. The Demon Dog stared at him in shock, momentarily too stunned to move. Then he made an attempt to pick up his M-16 which lay on the ground. As he did, a spear thrown by Martin ripped through his neck; he collapsed. It all happened within two seconds.

"What the... Drake!" said the second Dog, turning around in time to see his friend convulsing on the floor. He raised his eyes and screamed.

Across the room stood Zoot, that prick who led the Locos, who had single-handedly killed four of the Dog's tribe mates and who has been dead for more than three months now. He stood, his leather pants, bare torso, face and even his dreadlocks splattered with blood which was spewing from the dying boy's torn arthery, fists clenched, teeth bared in a menacing scowl, eyes shining with rage. Then he started advencing slowly.

"You will not hurt them again," said Martin and made a step forwards. The words came out sounding more like a low, primal growl. The Demon Dog screamed again and discharged his riffle, missing.

"You will never hurt them again."

The intruder was backing away, firing shot after shot but missing each of them, as his hands shook in horror. Through the red haze of rage Martin noticed that the Demon Dog had wet himself. He laughed.

"Never."

Demon Dog, with his back now against the wall, began to whimper and hurled the riffle at him. Without stopping, Martin caught it in mid air and tossed it away. The haze was getting thicker and it was hard to see. The fury within him was growing still.

"Never."

The boy dropped on his knees, screaming and trying to cover his head. Martin pounced at him.

"Never. Never. Never.Never.Never! Never! Never!! Never!! Never!!NEVER!!! NEVER!!! NEVER!!!"

"Martin!"

"NEVER!!!"

"Martin, it's over, it's over, stop!"

"NEVER!!!"

"Martin, please!"

"NEVER!!!!"

"MARTIN,NO!!!"

"NEVER!!!!"

"MARTIN!!!!"

He was being dragged back by two pairs of hands. The haze was beginning to fade. Martin looked around and his eyes met Robbie's. Leilani stood next to him, looking at Martin and covering her mouth with her hands.

"Man, it's over," said Robbie quietly. "Calm down. It's over."

He looked down at his chest, then at his arms. They were stained with blood; blood was even dripping from his dreads and running down his back. On the floor lay a body. It's face was blue, mouth opened in a silent scream, glassy eyes staring at the ceiling. It's neck carried deep red fingerprints.

In silence, Martin turned and staggered out of the store.

Leilani found him by the lake; Martin sat on the shore, hugging his knees and staring blinklessly into the dark water as blood was drying on his skin.

"Martin," she called quietly. He didn't move. "Martin, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

No response came. As if he was in a catatonic state, the boy didn't react when Leilani leaned over him and touched him by the shoulder. His gaze was blank, face showed no expression whatsoever. With both of her hands Leilani began to scoop water from the lake and wash the dark, sticky stains off his arms, chest and face. Finished, she sat beside him and hugged Martin by the shoulders.

"Martin? Can you hear me? I wanted to thank you for saving us again. We all love you very much. Thank you."

Martin sighed and closed his eyes. For a while, they sat in silence, engulfed in silvery moonlight.

Then Martin withdrew, looking a little embarrased.

"Thanks," he mumbled, "I guess I needed that. And sorry I freaked out."

"No, thank you," Leilani grinned. " If it wasn't for you... I don't even want to imagine what would they do to us."

Silence fell again. Leilani reached out and caressed Martin's cheek.

"The kids had to witness all that mess," he finally said, looking down. "I really should've controlled myself. But I couldn't help it. I had to defend you. Cause I love you guys and I love this place... and also cause I think..."

He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I was afraid of this... I think I'm in love with you Lani."

Martin looked up just in time to meet Leilani's lips with his.

When all was finished they lay on the grass, looking up in the stary sky. For Leilani it was a first time; for Martin it was not, but it was very different from his previous experiences. With Trudy, sex was bittersweet; they both were nervous and somewhat awkward. With Ebony, it was always rude, fast and hard. Passion wasn't there - they were simply getting off. "Don't call it making love - we're just fucking like two jack rabbits" she once told him. With Leilani though they did exactly that - made love, slow, soft and gentle, very passionate, each of them eager to make the other feel good.

Leilani sighed and put her head on his chest. His fingers were now toying with her long hair.

"You know, I sometimes think you are Heaven sent," she said. "Sort of like a guardian angel."

Martin kissed her on the top of the head. His voice now sounded sad.

"I'm everything but an angel. You just don't know me Lani."

"Then I want to know you." she said simply.

-------------------------------------

You and I moving in the dark

Bodies close but souls apart

Shadowed smiles and secrets unrevealed

I need to know the way you feel

------------------------------------

"The less you know know, the better. I'm talking about not just you, but the whole tribe. Believe me, if you knew me you..." he swallowed hardy and didn't continue.

"I know more about you than you think," said Leilani patiently. "As in, I guess I know. You were a warrior. Maybe a loner, maybe with some tribe, but I can tell you were a fighter. You're good at this stuff. And I've noticed how you tense everytime you hear the names "Locos" or "Zoot". See? Just like now."

-------------------------------

'Cause I'll give everything I am

And everything I want to be

I'll put it in your hands

If you could open up to me

Can't we ever get beyond this wall?

'Cause all I want is just once

To see you in the light

But you hide behind

The color of the night

--------------------------------

"What happened to you in the city, Martin? The Locos killed someone you loved, right? And they nearly killed you? It were the Locos? Maybe Zoot himself? I heard he was a madman. Zoot did this to you?"

"Yes," said Martin hoarsely. "You could say so. Zoot did this to me."

Leilani sat up and looked him in the eyes, squeezing his hand gently.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore." she said. "They will never get you here. Not the Locos, not Zoot. He's dead. Zoot is dead."

"He is not."

----------------------------

I can't go on running from the past  
Love has torn away this mask  
And now like clouds like rain

I'm drowning and I blame it all on you  
I'm lost

God save me

-------------------------

Leilani's eyes widened.

"How do you know?"

He was silent.

"Martin?"

Leilani's hands wrapped around his neck, but he withdrew. Getting back on his feet, Martin turned away from the girl.

"Martin?" she now sounded alarmed.

---------------------------

'Cause all I want is just once  
Forever and again  
I'm waiting for you, I'm standing in the light  
But you hide behind  
The color of the night  
Please come out from  
The color of the night

--------------------------

His eyes shut and looking into the blackness, he spoke:

"I know Zoot is not dead Lani... Because I am Zoot."

After what seemed like an eternity, her soft voice sounded in his ears.

"I love you, whoever you are."


	7. Chapter 7

Song used in this chapter is Chris De Burgh's "Eastern Wind". Don't own anything.

RnR,

God bless!

----------------------

New Voices

With a smile Leilani was watching Martin and Dingo engage in a play-fight on the edge of the water. It was a bright morning on the beach; she have just came out of the water and was now lying on the sand enjoying the sunlight on her skin. To her left a radio was quietly playing (it's been over a week since someone in the city fixed the electricity and now DJ P2X's station was on the air until late in the night. He'd go in with three news reports a day and inbetween the listeners could enjoy all the rock music they wanted and more); to her right sat Robbie, leaning against a tree, strumming on his guitar and humming under his nose.

Janey and Blaze were still asleep inside.

--------------------------------

Well my furrows are filled with corn

I have my woman to keep me warm

But there's one thing that I do fear

That eastern wind is getting near

--------------------------------

She and Martin has been together for about three months now; the rest of the Lost Boys were happy for them, however they did not know about Martin's other idenity.

"They'll kick me out, in the best case", he said. "After what my guys did to Rick, Donna and Kai, you know..."

"But you didn't know about it," Leilani argued.

"I did not, but I don't see myself convincing them so."

"It won't matter to them, not even to Dingo. You've seen nothing but good things from you. You've saved our lives twice!"

Still, Martin wouldn't bugle. "Zoot belongs to the past anyway. He's done. Finished. No more Zoot., okay? Please. I just don't want to go back to it all."

Then, a month ago or so she began to feel sick in the mornings as well as experiencing pains in her breasts and stomach, and as they soon found out it wasn't from the food poisoning. Now Leilani was being treated like a queen - no chores, no cooking, no fishing or picking fruits; the Lost Boys, and especially Martin and Robbie, were trying trying to satisfy her every wish and need even before she would even ask.

---------------------------------

There's a shotgun beside my bed

This is my country where I was born and bred

But I am sure as a willow will grow

That eastern wind is gonna blow

----------------------------------

Leilani was starting to drift away when suddenly the song on the radio was cut abruptly being replaced by the static. Frowing, she reached out to adjust the tuning, and just as she did, a new, unfamiliar voice sounded. Belonging to a girl, a teenager, it seemed to reek enthusiasm and excitement.

"Whoever is listening now, rejoice! The Spirit of the Great One led us and gave this place to us to build a new kingdom, a new world, in his honor! Whoever is listening now, rejoice! For behold, the new day is dawning! The era of One True God is now upon us!"

--------------------------------

There's a woman who reads the stars

She sees warlords on the planet Mars

And she says "Boy you better beware

That restless wind is getting near"

----------------------------------

"Guys, come here! Guys!" Leilani called, perplexed, alarmed somewhat by the unknown voice from the radio. Martin and Dingo complied, while her older brother kept playing and humming to himself.

"So bow down and come and serve him! Tribes of the city, each and every one of your leaders have already pledged allegiance to the Mighty One and his cause. Come and serve the Supreme Mother and the Divine Child! For yes, they both are with us, under the watchful eye of the Mighty One and his deputy here on Earth, The Guardian. Come all yee faithful and join me and my brethren happily in serving and worshiping the Trinity!"

-----------------------------

In my dream I saw a crowd

They were burning the palace down

I saw a mad old man and I ran for the dooor

And then that wind began to roar

--------------------------------

"The hell is this?" muttered Martin in confusion. Leilani just shrugged.

"And beware you who dare to opose the new order! For the wrath of One True God will be swift and through his faithful warriors he shall punish you and bring you to destruction!"

---------------------------------------

So when they come they will find me here

I will not run they will not see my fear

And I will fight to the very end

Before that wind I will never bend

--------------------------------------

"So hear thee and rejoice, whoever is listening! The whole city now belongs to the Mighty One and all the heathens shall die in the holy fire. Rejoice with us! Zoot be praised!"

Dingo's jaw dropped. Robbie's guitar made a strained sound and went aburptly silent. Martin and Leilani stared at each other in shock.

The girl on the radio held a pause, then added, her voice ringing with a strange, almost malicious glee:

"And to his Chosen, victory!"

The Chosen reigned supreme over the city, which, according to the broadcasts, was thriving under their rule. Every day they would report about new desciples joining their ranks, eager to learn from the wisdom of Zoot and serve him, Supreme Mother and Devine Child - who, as Martin guessed, were Trudy and his daughter, now living in luxory and safety. As for the Guardian, after hearing first of his weekly sermons Martin recognized him as Jaffa. The sermon consisted of reading a few pages from the Book of Zoot (more likely Book of Voices In Jaffa's Head, he thought), a prayer to Zoot and about ten minutes of cursing Bray, the Wicked Sibling of Zoot, Lex the Damned and Witch Ebony and predicting a slow and painful death for them, once they are caught. At times, such as when a group of Chosen missionaires was booted out of Dalton, he would go into fits, damning the heathens and raving about the wrath of Zoot, the holy fire and so on.

And a few days later the missionaires showed up at Green Cross.

It was close to midnight. The kids were asleep in the store, Robbie and Blaze were in spending the night in the hut in the woods, leaving the storehouse to Martin and Leilani. The girl's head lay on his shoulder, her eyes closed, her breath even and deep.Martin was on a brink of falling asleep himself, when a quiet knock on the door jerked him back into reality.

"Martin, Lani! Wake up, please!" the voice belonged to Jenny and sounded frightened. "Please, there are some people here and they want to talk to you! And they have spears! I'm scared!"

Martin cursed under his breath. Carefuly, he rolled of the matress, making sure he wouldn't wake Leilani up.Without bothering to get dressed, with just a pair of boxers on, he pulled a gun from under the heap of his clothes.

"Martin! Please, come out! I'm scared! They will hurt Dingo! Please!" Jenny was now crying and knocking on the door with both hands.

"Hush," he hissed, unlocking the door and stepping out. "Calm down. What people? Where are they?"

"They're inside with Dingo," whimpered Jenny. "They asked me if there are other people on the island and told me to go bring them, and... and they were talking about Zoot and Dingo got angry and started fighting with them! Martin, please save him, they're big like you and Robbie and they have spears too!"

Oh shit.

"You stay here... Get inside and stay with Lani," ordered Martin. "I'll go and sort things out."

"Be careful, they have -"

"Spears, yeah. I'll be okay. Come on, get inside."

Running, he crossed the beach and stopped at the store's door; Dingo seemed to be okay, according to his angry screams coming from the inside:

"Zoot was evil! He is not a god, he was a murderer! His friends killed my brother!"

Martin bit his lip.

"You are mistaken, little one," a sof male voice replied patiently, "The Great One is all-loving and all-forgiving. If your brother was killed by the Locos, it was probably a punishment for his sins. But you can hope he is in the hereafter now, having been purified and living forever in the presense of Zoot."

"Go to hell, you and your Zoot!"

Martin took a deep breath and stepped inside.

Two figures, clad in blue robes with yellow sashes around their waists and each holding a halberd, stood with their backs to him. The taller one had a crew cut dyed in blue, while the other, appearently a girl, had a long blonde hair reaching to the small of her back. They were staring down at Dingo, who looked like he was ready to fight with his fists clenched nad his face red with anger.

"Martin!" shouted the boy, spotting him behind the Chosen' backs. "That's it, now Martin will show you what! Get off from our island or he will kick you out!"

They spun around.

"We bear you no harm stranger," said the girl smiling, "We have come to tell you about the..."

Her eyes widened in shock as she abruptly went quiet; all color gone from her face. The halberd dropped from her numb fingers, clacking loudly on the tiled floor. Her companion, pale as a sheet as well, blinked, as if unable to believe his eyes, then dropped on his knees.

"The Great One..." he whispered.

"Get out. Both of you. Now!" barked Martin, waving the gun in front of their faces.

"Yes, oh Mighty - "

"OUT!!!"

Without picking up her weapon the girl stormed out of the store. Her companion didn't even get up, crawling through the door on his hands and knees. Martin turned to the boy.

"Go back to sleep Dingo. I'll deal with them."

He didn't answer, looking at Martin with a perplexed expression on his face.

"Dingo, come on, lights out."

"Why were they calling you all that? Great and mighty and everything?" asked the boy. "Do you know them?"

"They're crazy, that's all. They don't know what they're saying. Come on Dingo,don't make me say it again. Go to sleep."

"Can I -"

"No you can not. There's nothing for you to watch."

"But -"

"Dingo!"

"Okay, okay," mumbled the boy and started to settle down on the matress. "Where's Jenny?"

"At the storehouse with Lani. She's fine. Now sleep."

Exiting the store Martin found the Chosen kneeling in the sand in front of the store with their heads bowed and arms folded on the chest.

"The Great One," repeated the missionaire, lifting his gaze to Martin as he approached. His voice was cracking in awe.

"Our lifes belong to the mighty Zoot." whispered the girl, still bowing and began to rock back and forth. "He is the tree, we are the fruit. Our lifes belong to the mighty Zoot. He is the tree, we are the fruit."

"Get up," Martin said wearily. He was sure Dingo was now hiding behind the dark window, watching and listening. "Come on, get up. Start walking."

The Chosen climbed on their feet hastily.

"Where do you want us to go, oh Mighty One?"

"Towards the shore. Move it."

They obeyed and started walking; he followed.

"How did you get here? Where's your boat?"

"About two miles due south." answered the girl. Her voice was barely audible.

"What are your names?"

"I am brother Troy, oh Mighty One. My sister's name is Sarah."

"Stop calling me great and mighty and all that shit. If you want to call me Zoot, call me Zoot."

"Yes oh -"

Martin shoved Troy in the back.

"What the fuck did I just say?"

"Y-yes Zoot.", whispered the Chosen in horror.

"Good. Okay, sit down." said Martin as the procession reached the water line and Troy and Sarah kneeled again. "What are you doing here anyway? You're missionaires?"

"Yes, Grea... yes Zoot," the girl answered timidly. "We are traveling and spreading the word of truth, leading people to you."

"Whose idea was that, yours? Or Jaffa sent you?"

The Chosen looked perplexed.

"Excuse me, Jaffa?"

Martin sighed.

"Your leader. The Guardian, whatever he calls himself now."

"It is so," Troy nodded. "He is sending people to all the corners of the world so the heathens can find salvation in you, Zoot my lord."

"I see..." muttered Martin, rubbing his chin. After a short silence, Sarah said in quiet, shaky voice, as if scared by her own audacity:

"I beg for your forgiveness Zoot, may I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Is this... Is this the hereafter? The place where the souls of the just and the righteous dwell?"

Martin kept silent for a minite. Then he turned his back to the kneeling missionaries so they don't see a wide smile that appeared on his face.

"Why yes. Yes, it is."

"But then... who was this little boy we talked to? He seemed to hate you."

"This unfortunate child was killed before he had a chance to know me. I did not want his soul to suffer forever so I let him enter the hereafter. In time, he will be saved and learn to love me with all his being."

"You truly are a god of mercy. Zoot be praised!" shouted Troy and fell to Martin's feet.

"Zoot be praised! And to his Chosen, victory!" echoed Sarah.

"Quiet!" Martin hissed at them. "Shut it, you hear me?"

The Chosen raised themselves back to kneeling position and were now staring at him with adoration. Martin crouched in front of them.

"Now it's my turn to ask questions."

And in the next fifteen minutes he was told about mines and labour camps where the Chosen were sending those who opposed the new regime, about public executions of those who the Guardian considered too sturbon or too dangerous, about the Praetorian Guard, the elite strike force of the Chosen, about the spies inculcated into dozens of tribes outside of the city.

"The Guardian has spies everywhere," Troy said proudly. "Even within the rebels there are people loyal to our cause who keep him informed. And - "

"Martin, what is going on?"

He turned around to see Leilani. Half confused and half alarmed, she stood hugging herseld by the shoulders trying to keep warm in cool night breeze.

"I woke up and Jenny told me some people with spears were going to hurt Dingo."

"He is fine," Martin said quickly and got up. "Lani, no one is hurt. Everything's under control." He walked over to the girl ,hugged her by the shoulders and whispered, "They are the Chosen. There are only two of them. They recognized me. Stay calm, I'm dealing with them."

Leilani gave him a quick glance and nodded.

"This is Leilani, uh, the Pure," he turned to the missionaires who were studying the girl with curiousity. "You are to treat her with respect and reverence. Understand?"

Troy and Sara bowed deeply.

"Now tell me about the rebels," asked Martin.

"They have bases all over the countryside; most of them are from the Eco tribe but there are also the infedels who fled the city after we took over. I heard some of the Locos are with them as well. They have betrayed you and refused to join us like many of their tribe mates. Instead they chose to stick by Ebony, an unworthy wanton woman who was once lucky to be your lowly slave, Zoot my lord."

"She is now one of the rebels' leaders," added Sarah. "Together with Lex the Damned and your wicked sibling, Bray. The leader of Ecos is helping them. Her tribe calls her Eagle, and those who came from the city refer to her as Amber."

"Their end is nearing though," continued Troy enthusiasticly. "In two days all of them will stand before you to recieve their punishment."

Martin's heart skipped a beat. Was the Chosen implying that..?

"What do you mean by that?" he demanded, leaning closer to Troy. The missionaire grinned.

"The firearms, my lord. The weapons collected by the Locos and Mallrats during the days of virus. Hundreds of machine guns, riffles, pistols. Grenades. Ammunition. We the Chosen do not need any of it for we are protected by our faith. All the firearms are now stocked in one of the warehouses in the industreal area and are guarded around the clock. Our man within the Eco tribe have informed The Guardian that the rebels will make an attempt to storm the warehouse in two days, sometime before the dawn. When they do, they will have the Praetorians waiting for them. None of the infedels will escape alive. Zoot be praised!"

"And to his Chosen, victory!" added Sarah with a happy smile.

"They're sick," whispered Leilani. Her fingers dug into Martin's palm. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

"Stand up, Troy. Sarah, you too. I have a mission for you."

The Chosen rose at their feet, eating him up with their eyes.

"Whatever you want us Zoot our lord, we will do, or die trying."

"I want you..." Martin stopped for a second, trying to find the right words. "I want you to pass a message to the Guardian from me. Tell him the Great One's anger is upon him for running the city the way he does. Tell him I am angry because he is hunting flesh of my flesh and blood of my blood, Bray. And tell him I order him and the rest of the Chosen to leave the city. Do you understand?"

Troy and Sarah were looking at him as if thunderstruck.

"I asked, do you understand?"

This time Troy spoke with a shaking lips, "We do, our lord. Your will be done."

The Chosen girl bowed her head. "Your will be done," she repeated.

"You must return to the city immideately. My spirit shall guide you so your jorney back will be safe. Be blessed. Go."

They slowly sank to their knees, each took Martin's hand and pressed it lightly to their lips. Then, silent, they got up and started to walk away. Martin and Leilani, also in silence, stood and watched the Chosen until they disappeared in the dark.

"I will talk to Janey and Dingo," finally said Leilani quietly. "Robbie and Blaze don't have to know about what happened, right?"

Martin only nodded, still looking into the night that have just swallowed two Chosen missionaires. God, he thought, I hope Jaffa believes them.

"Hear me, all yee faithful!" The Guardian's voice was ringing with glee. Martin looked through the window - the kids were on the beach, fighting over who gets to ride the surfboard first. Robbie was trying desperately to calm thenm down but they wouldn't let him to get a word in between. Blaze was in the next room, prepearing the dinner. He and Leilani crouched next to the radio, listening carefuly.

"Hear me, all yee faithful! I shall tell you of a miracle which happened yesterday. Brother Troy and sister Sarah, the bearers of Zoot's word have returned from their journey to the sea and hear, they did reach the hereafter! They saw our lord, the Great Zoot, they walked with him and brought back a message. A message to us, his Chosen, from One True God of Power and Chaos! Zoot be praised!!"

The Guardian's voice flew up in euphoria, then suddenly became soft, quiet and sad.

"I am saddened to tell you my brethren, the Mighty One is not happy. Brother Troy and sister Sarah told me Zoot is angry because of the way I run this city. They said Zoot is angry because the Chosen are hunting Bray, his wicked brother. They said our lord wishes us to stop the hunt and leave this place... Fools!" he suddenly cried in rage."Fools, weak of heart and weak of mind! Blind and deaf! They watched, but they did not see. They listened, but they did not hear. I stayed up all night asking Zoot to enlighten me... and he did! I now shall tell you the true meaning of the Mighty One's message.

He is angry because of the way the city is being ruled. No wonder! The heathens are lazy and will do anything to avoid the work we put them to. They try to escape, they lie and pretend to accept our faith so they can get more food and work less. Therefore, starting today, the working day will be fourteen hours instead of twelve. Those trying to escape from their work places shall not be sent to the mines, but executed on the spot. Furthermore, the Inquisition comitee shall be established, which is going to examine each and every novice currently studying the word of Zoot. Any unbeliever or he or she who have relapsed shall be executed.

I continue. Zoot is angry because we are hunting his brother. No! He is angry because we are STILL hunting him. Bray, the Wicked Sibling of Zoot, should have been caught and punished months back. I solemnly swear to our lord that within a week from today Bray and the rest of the rebels will be sent to the hereafter, to stand before him.

As for brother Troy and sister Sarah, for being such and ignorant fools, blind and deaf to the wisdom of Zoot, tomorrow at three in the afternoon they will be executed at the square before the Phoenix mall. And along with them, one Trudy, she who until now was called the Supreme Mother, will be executed as well. For she had proven herself to be unfit for such a honorable position, having relapsed, protecitng the infedel Mallrats and being corrupted and full of filth. Zoot have turned his face from her, for I was told he has a new companion in the hereafter,one Leilani the Pure.

I have spoken. Hail the Trinity of Mighty Zoot, the new Supreme Mother and the Divine Child!

Zoot be praised! And to his Chosen, victory!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Order of Zoot

"Lani, I have to do it. I have to go."

"But-"

"It's not just about Bray and Trudy. It's about my daughter too. You heard Jaffa, he's a damn nutcase. I can't allow someone like him to be responsible for her. Any day, I don't know, a bird takes a shit on his robe, a fork falls from his table, he will decide it's an omen and will order to kill her."

"I understand, but I just-"

"Hell, it's about our baby too. You can't have it here, we'll have to go to the city. And I'm not letting you go there if it's being run by a looney. So babe, I'll have to go and sort things out myself. And don't worry about me. They think I'm a god over there so I guess I'll be fine."

He managed to squeeze out a smile. Leilani looked in Martin's eyes and took his hands in her's.

"I understand. I just want to go with you."

"No."

"Martin -"

"No. Once again - no. N-O. It's too dangerous for you."

"But The Guardian called me the new Supreme Mother. They worship the Supreme Mother too, not so?" argued the girl. "They won't dare to harm me."

Martin shook his head, "They don't know what you look like. Or you're planning to walk around with a sign "I'm the Supreme Mother?" If you come to the city with me and somehow we become devided, that's it. Besides, as I said, Jaffa is crazy. I don't expect any trouble but you don't know what will strike him the next second. He may order his guys to fight. Lani, I can't risk it. You're staying here."

"Trudy is going to be killed because of me!" Leilani said sternly. "Do you want this to rest on my consciousness forever? And on yours too? You hear me? Your baby's mother is going to die because of me!"

Martin gave her a long stare and then suddenly pulled Leilani close to him, pressing her cheek into his chest in a strong yet gentle embrace.

"And I don't want my baby's mother to die because of ME," she heard him whisper. "That is why I want you to stay.If anything happens to you and..." and he placed a hand on Leilani's stomach. Leilani didn't say anything, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Martin's neck. For a while they stood in silence.

"Don't worry," he said finally, still hugging the girl. "It will be okay. No one's going to die. I'll fix this mess and will be back by tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Looking down at Leilani's smiling face Martin lightly kissed her eyes.

"I swear, I will be back."

He left minutes later, still tasting the salty tears on his lips.

Promise?

Do you promise?

Leilani's words still sounded in his ears as Martin walked through the darkness. The street was narrow and dirty, wooden containers and cardboard boxes piled against the warehouses' walls. The wind toyed lazily with leaves,styrofoam cups, pieces of torn posters (" ...oot be prai..." one of them read ) and other trash, whirling it about on the ground. It was two in the morning.

He did not know where the warehouse he was looking for was located, but Martin guessed it wouldn't be nessessary. No need to look for the Chosen - they would find him.

And find him they did. About a dozen of tall, bulky figures each holding a halberd have seemingly just materialized from the thin air, lining from one side of the street to another. Sharp blades, glimmering in the moonlight, were all pointing at Martin's chest.

"Freeze!"

The voice was coming from somewhere above his head; looking up Martin saw a line of archers, all robed and hooded, standing on the roof of the wareshouse. He stopped, folding his hands on his chest.

"Where are the others, heathen?" demanded one of the Chosen standing in front of him. He stepped forwards and Martin saw a hockey hemlet, and a pair of football shoulder pads worn over a bullet-proof vest, all blue. The Praetorian Guard.

"I have not come for you," quietly and calmly said Martin, taking a step forward himself so that he and the Chosen were nose to nose. "My wrath is on The Guardian. Obey my orders and you will live"

There was silence for a few seconds. Then, with a muffed groan, the guard threw the halberd down and fell to his kness.

"The Great One! You are here!" he shouted. "Kneel before Zoot! All kneel before Zoot!"

With a thud, the rest of the Chosen fell down, bowing before Martin.

"Order us, our lord," breathed out the captain of the Praetorians. "We will die for you."

"There is no need for you to. I want all of your men here. Now."

In less than three minutes about a hundred of Chosen warriors and the Praetorians, previously hidden in nearby warehouses, were huddling on the narrow street, their eyes on Martin. He cleared his throat.

"I was forced to leave the hereafter and to disturb the balance between the worlds because of the fool who calls himself The Guardian. The fool who went against my will and dared to defy me, the god of Power and Chaos. He is blinded by pride and lust for power. Through brother Troy and sister Sarah I have passed an order, clearly telling the Chosen to stop the hunt after by brother and to leave the city. Are you aware of that?"

"Yes, our lord... yes... yes... we are, oh Mighty One..." came the chorus of terrified, whispering voices.

"The Guardian chose to disobey me, his master. Not only that, he plans to kill the mother of the Devine Child. For that, I am going to bring him down and no later than by three in the afternoon he himself will be dead. And so will be everyone who is with him. So if you wish to live, return to where he brought you from. Leave the city now."

"May we... may we come with you and fight? We want to serve you my lord and punish he who went against your will." said the captain.

"There is no need for it. Be blessed, my loyal servants. Go and may Power and Chaos be with you."

"Hail our lord!" shouted the guard and threw his fist up. "Zoot be praised!"

"And to his Chosen, victory!" came a thunderous response as a hundred fists flew into the air.

At about four in the morning the warehouse's gates flew open. A group of teenagers, most of them in green Eco clothes and feathers in their hair, armed with spears, clubs and bows, but also a number of Locos in their hemlets and coveralls with nightsticks and guns in their hands, burst in and stopped in confusion. The place was empty, dark and quiet, piles of boxes with ammunition mounting up in lines. There was no sign of the Chosen guards.

"The fuck is going on?" someone muttered. "Where are the guards? Bray, what the fuck is this?"

"Lex, be quiet," hissed Bray. "This can be a trap."

"No traps," interfered the third rebel, a tall black-haired Eco with a green leaf painted around his eye. "My guys have checked the area before we moved in. Everything's clear."

"I don't know then Pride," Lex shook his head, looking around. "It doesn't look right to me. Maybe..."

Pride, howerver, wasn't listening. In a blink of an eye he spun around, whipping out a short knife and freezing ready to throw it.

"There is someone there in the corner. Come out with your hands up and you won't be hurt!"

In the shadows, Martin chuckled and stepped forward.

"Well hello big brother," he said, smiling to stunned Bray.


	9. Chapter 9

Songs used are "King of kings" by Motorhead and Chris De Burgh's "I will". Don't own... bla bla bla.

R'n'R.

God bless!

The King

"Zoot!"

"Zoot!"

"Zoot!"

"Zoot!"

"ZOOT!"

The Guardian couldn't help but grin as he stepped out of the mall's gates and observed the sea of people below him. About a thousand had gathered to witness the execution of the imposter Supreme Mother and two mindless fools, unworthy to serve the Great One. In the front rows he could see the yellow robes of the novices, behind them a motley mob of heathen slaves who were ordered to attend. Finally, encircling the crowd were the Chosen warriors, about three hundred of them, armed with halberds. The attendants were encouraged to chant Zoot's name by kicking, clubbing and punching. Anyone attempting to leave was to be shot - for that, a couple of dozens of archers were spread on the roofs and in the windows of buildings surrounding the square. Between the mob and the mall's stairs stood a platform drapped with lilac and blue. On top of it there were was a single stump, also covered by blue material. Next to it, a hooded and masked Chosen stood, clutching an axe in his hands.

Everything was set.

The Guardian was not in the best mood - there were still no news about how the ambush he had prepared for the rebels went, and he had just had a shouting match with his lieutenant who made another hopeless attempt to talk him into sparing Trudy's life. Yet, seeing all this, all those people looking at him with admiration and fear, knowing that he was about to carry out the will of Mighty One, made him smile from ear to ear. He turned his back to the square to once again admire the larger than life picture of Zoot hanging from the five stores above and nearly touching the ground.

"ZOOT BE PRAISED!!!" he cried out on top of his lungs, raising his arms and feeling happy, happy, happy.

"AND TO HIS CHOSEN, VICTORY!!!" roared the crowd.

----------------------------------

Behold the king

The king of kings

On your knees dog!

--------------------------------

The loudspeakers placed on top of two black vans on each side of the stairs exploded in deafening, boiling sea of sounds:

--------------------------------

Bow down to the

Bow down to the king

Bow down to the

Bow down to the king

---------------------------------

"Zoot! Zoot! Zoot! Zoot! Zoot! Zoot!"

The Guardian lifted his arms again, signalling he wished to speak. Immideately, the song was toned down and the chanting stopped.

"Brethren, I shall not tire you with long speeches. We have gathered here to punish, to celebrate and to teach. The punishment will be dealt out for two fools, Sarah and Troy, whose ignorance and worthlessness to the cause have angered the Great One, and for Trudy, a lying, two-faced traitor, perverted, corrupted and filthy wanton woman. It feels my heart with sorrow to know that she was able to fool us and make us believe she was the true Supreme Mother. Now, she will pay for her sins with her very life. Bring them out!"

First, Troy and Sarah were rudely pushed out of the door and forced to kneel behind the Guardian. They were now dressed in street clothes instead of the Chosen' robes and had their hands tied behind their backs. The girl was weeping quietly; Troy kept silent, looking down at his knees.

Next, Trudy was led out, surrounded by the convoy of four Chosen. She wasn't tied up and was allowed to keep her white and lilac dress. She appeared collected and calm, but there were tears shimmering in her eyes and her hands were trembling slightly.

Rounding up the procession was Luke with the baby in his arms.

"Behold the doomed!" shouted The Guardian.

-----------------------------------------

The king grinned red as he walked from the place

Where the traitor lost both his name and his face

Through the halls and the corridors, stinking in blood

He tasted his grin and it tasted good

The king took his head

Left him broken and dead

-------------------------------------------

"Luke," said Trudy. "Please take care of Brady. You're the only sane person in here, the only one I can trust. Promise you will take care of the baby."

The lieutenant bowed slightly, " It shall be done, Supreme Mother."

"Don't call her that!!" hollered The Guardian, turning to them. "Luke, I am warning you, you are walking a very fine line here! She is but a lowly scum! A traitor!"

"You do know my opinion on this, Guardian," answered Luke calmly.

The Guardian's eyes flashed with fury.

"That's it! Luke, starting tomorrow you are no longer my lieutenant! You will be just an ordinary guard! You will be watching heathens in the mines!"

Still unmoved, Luke bowed again. "As you say."

"Give me the baby!" The Guardian ran towards his lieutenant and snatched Brady away from him.

"No!" cried Trudy; Luke darted after him but stopped when the guards, obeying The Guardian's command, pointed their halberds at him.

-------------------------

Bow down to the

Bow down to the king

Bow down to the

Bow down to the king

---------------------------

"The Devine Child will be given a proper care," smirked the leader of the Chosen and turned back to the crowd. "We have also gathered here to celebrate - for the hearts of those faithful to Zoot will rejoice at the sight of his will being carried out. And, we have gathered to teach - teach you, heathens, you, unbelievers, you who have refused to let Zoot touch your lives, a harsh lesson. Those who oppose The Great One and his Chosen are doomed to fall on their face and die in misery! So let the execution begin!"

A wicked smile dominated his face as he watched the sentenced being dragged down the stairs. Then, as Trudy was being led by him, The Guardian caught her by the sleeve.

"Before you die, you will praise the Mighty Zoot," he said softly, looking the girl in the eyes. In response, Trudy spat in his face. The Guardian slapped her and hissed,

"Behead her first."

------------------------------

The king left none living none able to tell

The king took their heads and he sent them to hell

Their screams echoed loud in the place of their death

Ripped open they died and with their final breath

They hailed the king

The king of kings

-------------------------------

Two guards helped Trudy to climb on the platform and forced her on her knees, laying her head on the stump. The executioner raised his axe; the blade was sparking white, blinding light in the sunshine. Laughing, The Guardian raised the baby above his head.

"Behold, oh Zoot! Behold!"

--------------------------------

Into the dirt

His will be done

Now feel your fear

There can be only one

--------------------------------

The axe never came down. The executioner stood frozen in shock, watching as the police car, siren blaring, slowly rolled into the square. It was excorted by a group of armed Locos, and standing in the car, in his red pants and black leather jacket, in a peaked cap, with chaotic red patterns painted on his face, with his hands crossed over his head, with Ebony, the queen of Locos by his side, was One True God of Power and Chaos, the Great One, the Mighty Zoot.

-------------------------------

The king is here

Now feel your fear

The king of kings

All hail

All hail the king

On your knees

On your knees for the king

-------------------------------

Heads all over the square were turning in his direction; screaming and calling Zoot's name some of the Chosen and the novices were falling on their kness; the others stood paralyzed, shocked into a stupor. Some of the non-Chosen slaves paniced, and large groups of them rushed at the cordon lines in an attempt to flee. From the nearby roofs screams were heard; a body of an archer, clad in blue robe, soared through the air from the top of the building. His fall went unnoticed.

"Zoot..." the Guardian whispered with quivering lips. "Oh Zoot, you did hear my call." Still clutching the baby he ran down the stairs, hurring towards the approaching car.

The car stopped. Martin hopped out of it and walked to meet The Guardian, Ebony behind him. His face was carrying no emotion, his gaze steely and cold..

"My lord... my lord..." The Guardian babbled, shaking. "Zoot, my lord... ZOOT BE PRAISED!!!" he screamed suddenly with an insane, gleeful smile. "ZOOT BE PRAISED! ZOOT BE - "

"Shut up."

The Guardian jerked and backed away as if being struck in the face. Martin looked at him up and down and his lips arched in disgust.

"You're angry with me oh Mighty One?" whispered The Guardian. "I was merely following your orders."

"Shut up Jaffa. You're making me sick."

"But my lord..."

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

Martin slapped his face and The Guardian sank to his knees in anguish. Tears were streaming from his eyes as he kept pressing Brady to his chest. Luke approached along with the two guards and stood behind his leader,pale but still reserved and calm.

"You're sick Jaffa. Listen up!" Martin raised his voice, looking around at the Chosen huddling around them. "This guy has been fooling you for months and you all were dumb enough to believe him. What have you guys been smoking?"

"My lord, we - " whispered one of the Chosen but Martin wouldn't let him speak.

"Don't call me that. I am not a god. You all heard me? I'll say it again - I am not a god! I'm a human being, just like you. Well maybe not as guilable," he smirked watching the stunned expressions on the faces of the surroundings. People stood quiet, unable to believe what they heard; some were crying; some turned around and began to stagger away, as if in trance.

Meanwhile Amber, Bray and Lex got out of the car and were now on the platform, untying the sentenced.

"I am not a god and I am not dead. And I think it's time all of you guys pick up your asses and get the hell out of the city... And you Luke?" Martin turned to the lieutenant. "What the hell is wrong with you? When you were a Loco everyone was joking about how you do not fit in the tribe 'cause you were such a goodie two shoes. Shit, you used to read books when everybody else whiped their ass with them. What are you doing with this creep?"

Luke cleared his throat. His hands were nervously toying with his robe's sleeves.

"You were gone Zoot. It was either this or complete anarchy again. I was trying to help to bring some stability to the city... and then it got out of hand, I guess."

Trudy approached, accompanied by Lex, Amber and Bray. She appeared weak and was looking at Martin in shock; yet when she spoke, her voice was more or less calm.

"Zoot... Don't blame Luke. He was trying to help us all the time, he stood up for us before The Guardian. If it wasn't for him, none of the Mallrats would have been alive today."

Martin gave her a quick glance and nodded. "Alright. Now Jaffa, give me my daughter."

The Guardian was still whining, slumped on the ground.

"Jaffa. Give Brady to me. Now."

The leader of the Chosen raised his head.

"You are not Zoot," he whispered. "You are just an imposter. You shall be punished for daring to mock our god. Get him!" he yelled at the Chosen. "Get the imposter, get the false Supreme Mother! Get the Wicked Sibling of Zoot!"

Nobody moved.

"Get them! Get them, damn you!!!" shreiked The Guardian. A couple of Chosen made a few steps forwards, raising their halberds. The Locos drew their guns; Bray let out a sharp whisper and Eco archers stood up on the roofs of nearby buildings, ready to fire.

"Uh-uh guys," said Lex mockingly. "I don't think so." The Chosen dropped their weapons.

"Cowards!" bellowed The Guardian in a fury. "Luke, do something! Summon the Praetorian Guard!"

"Jaffa, you don't understand, do you?" said Martin. "It's over. In the morning I've paid a visit to your troops' bases and ordered them to leave. All of them. The only Chosen left in the city are here at the square. And they will not fight for you. It's over. Now give me the baby."

"No!"

The Guardian lept up, his long hair askew, teeth bared in a scowl, spit dripping down his chin. His eyes were the eyes of a madman. In a snake-like move he pulled a short narrow dagger from beneath his robes and put it to Brady's neck. Trudy shreiked in horror and darted towards him; Bray barely managed to grab her by the shoulders and hold the girl in place.

"You will not triumph over The Guardian Of The Cause," he growled. "I am going to join my master in the hereafter and I will bring his daughter to him. Enjoy your little victory while you can, devils! Zoot will avenge himself! Zoot - "

Behind him, Luke stepped forward, linked his hands together and clubbered The Guardian in the back of the head with a double ax handle. Seeing this, Martin took a quick step forward and snatched the baby from the hands of the falling maniac.

"It's enough violence for today," Luke said softly, looking down at the prone body at his feet. "That's it. That's it."

The square was emptying slowly; the attendants were leaving, complying to Bray's request; Locos and the Eco warriors have finished rounding up the Chosen; later they were to be excorted out of the city, never to return. While the Mallrats gathered around Amber, Lex and Ebony, Bray took Trudy and his brother to the side.

"So Martin, are you going to stay?"

"No," he shook his head. "I told you, I've promised Lani I'll return by the evening. She's worrying man."

"Okay, but I mean in general. Why don't you take your girl and move back to the city with her? Come on Martin, we will need you. We'll now have to start all over again and you could help us."

"I don't think so, sorry. Bray, you guys will be alright. I've seen you in the rebels' camp, my guys obey you, more so than Ebony. They'll give you no problem. And look, too many people still hate me around here. If you bring me aboard they will revolt. You don't want that. And I don't want that either."

"Martin, half of the city just saw you take The Guardian down. Had we went in without you there would be full-blown war in here, and thanks to you there was no bloodshed. Who will hate you after that?"

Martin shrugged with a smile.

"The other half of the city. Bray, look, I love living at the Green Cross, alright? In fact, I'm more happy now living there than I've ever been. It's just... peaceful, you know? The woods, the lake, the sea, everything. And, in a few months Lani will have a baby. I think it's much better to raise on the island than in the city. Don't you think so?"

Bray smiled thoughtfuly, rubbing his chin and nodding.

"Speaking of babies," Martin continued, "Trudy, will you allow me to visit Brady sometime? Or you guys could come to the island. She could play with my kid and I'm sure Lani will be happy to meet - "

Martin didn't finish. Suddenly his body jerked and a grimace of pain disfigured his face.

"Bro? Martin, what's wrong?"

The next second Trudy squealed in horror, pointing at his chest - where the long blade of a dagger, crimson with blood, was sticking out. Martin slowly sank on his knees. Behind him, laughing manaicaly, stood he who everyone forgot about, The Guardian.

"I told you!! I told you!!" he was screaming. "The Great One will be avenged! He shall not be mocked!! Zoot be praised!! Zoot be praised!!!"

Two arrows fired from the roof pierced his back just as a bullet from Bray's gun ripped through his stomach. The Guardian made a few staggering steps.

"And to his Chosen, victory," he breathed out and collapsed face down, dead.

Martin was lying on his side. It was getting hard to breathe; in his mouth there was a taste of blood. People were gathering, crouching around him, but his vision was getting flurry. Whose arms were supporting him by the shoulders? He could not tell.

"There must be a first aid kit in the mall!" somebody screamed. "Somebody go get it! Come on, move it! Quick!"

"Martin..."

"Zoot..."

Somewhere, seemingly worlds away, a girl was crying, repeating "Martin, please, don't die. Please. Please, Martin, don't die. Don't die Oh God. Oh God.".

Trudy?

The voices were beginning to slowly fade away. His eyes closed and he saw a golden shore with wood-covered hills above it, all drawning in the light of a sunset. On the beach there stood a girl, another girl, who he knew was waiting for him.

-------------------------------------

I'm going to an island

Where the sun will always shine

Where the moon is always riding on the sea

And when I go I'll leave behind

The chains that hold me down

The time hes come to set my spirit free

I will

---------------------------------------

"...I think his lung's been punctured..."

"...Damn, where is Dal when you need him?!"

"Martin... bro... hang on." someone's hand squeezed his. "We'll get help for you. Just hang on."

With a great effort he opened his eyes. Everything looked so dim. It was hard to see. Hard to think.

"Bray..." he whispered and groaned in pain, coughing out blood. "Bray... please... take me back. I've promised to Lani..."

For a breif second he managed to see his brother's pleading face clearly, and then his eyes closed again. Back. Back to the island.

-----------------------------------------

конецформыначалоформыAnd there beside a mountain stream  
I'll build a house of stone  
And work the wood of cedar, pine and fir  
And then I'll make a garden  
And I'll plant a field of corn  
Press my hands deep into Mother Earth

I will

--------------------------------------------

Something hot and wet was dripping down on his face now.

"Man, don't die. Please don't die. Don't do this to me."

"Don't... don't cry Bray. I'll be fine... Just take me back to the island... I'll... I'll be okay there. Promise me you will... take me back there."

Emerald grass... sunlight through the twigs... sparks on the surface of the Silver Mirror... two small figures, one chasing the other... their bright laughter...

---------------------------------

And then I'll teach my children love  
Like every father should  
For we are part of every living thing  
And speak of half-forgotten words  
Like peace and joy and good  
For the world can only live when love can sing

----------------------------------

"Martin... bro... please... I'm begging you... don't go... don't go."

But he had to. Before his eyes a vast field of warm, white light have opened, and on the other side of it, he knew, Leilani was waiting for him."

"Lani..." whispered Martin. His body convulsed and blood poured out of his mouth, but he didn't feel the pain anymore. "Lani, I'm coming home."

And he stepped into the light.


	10. Epilogue

Sorry, took me a while. The song used is "Viva Forever" by Spice Girls. Don't own anything, RnR.

God bless!

Epilogue

You'll Allways Be Mine

The sun was beginning to decline coloring the sky and the sea in gold; it's rays shone in the backs of two young people who walked up the winding uphill path leading to the woods.

One of them, dressed in cowboy boots, jeans and a light brown jacket, with shoulder-long hair (a single braid was half-covering his right eye) and a light beard, appeared to be in his early twenties. The other, a long-haired girl a couple of years younger, wore sandals, a long green skirt and a white blouse. For some reason she seemed to be upset; both were silent.

Soon the path led them to the the shore of the Silver Mirror; the guy stopped, appearently mesmorised by the miriads of sparks flashing on the surface of the water, while his companion continued towards the glade nearby, where stood a couple of wooden crosses. There she stopped and stood silent.

----------------------------------

Do you still remember

How we used to be

Feeling together believe in whatever

My love has said to me

Both of us were dreamers

Young love in the sun

Felt like my savior

My spirit I gave you

We've only just begun

Hasta manana

You'll always be mine

-------------------------------------

A minute later the youth joined her, stepping softly among the grass which reached up to his knees. He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder; his gaze followed hers. The cross they stood in front of carried a name, craved in the wood.

Martin.

"Next month it will be five years since he died," said the girl quietly.

----------------------------

Viva forever I'll be waiting

Everlasting like the sun

Live forever for the moment

Ever searching for the one

-----------------------------

"Bray, I know you care about us - me and Storm - I know your intentions are good, but I - I can't do that."

He squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"Lani, I know you're sick of me bringing the subject up again and again, but please, at least give it a thought. Look, you are left alone here. Your brother and Blaze, Dingo and Jenny, they have all moved to the city. And they're doing good. The kids are going to school... And next year Storm will turn six and he'll have to start school too - what are you going to do about it? Home-school him? Come on, you know me and Luke are the city councel. Whatever you want, a flat, a cottage, a penthouse, in any area, you just have to name it. We can fix it within a day."

Without turning around, Leilani said through the clenched teeth, "Please stop pushing me."

"I'm sorry." Bray took a step back; his voice was soft and apologizing. "I didn't mean to."

Again, for a while there was silence.

"We used to come here alot," the girl spoke finally. "Martin loved swimming here. More so than in the sea..." she swallowed hard, then continued, "Now when he is back here for good - now when I know that he is not going to leave me again, when he is with me, even in death, you want me to leave?"

-----------------------------------

Yes I still remember

Every whispered word

The touch of your skin

Giving life from within

Like a love song that I heard

Slipping through my fingers

Like the sands of time

Promises made every memory saved

Has reflections in my mind

Hasta manana

You'll always be mine

-------------------------------------

Leilani turned around and Bray saw tears shimmering in her eyes.

"You know," her lips were quivering, trying unsuccessfuly to smile. "I must be crazy, but sometimes I want to believe he's alive so much I actually wait for him to show up. In the mornings for example I wake up and I lie with my eyes closed hoping he would walk in - remember I told you he would spend the night in the hut sometimes. Or I sit on the beach and wait for the boat to arrive... only this time he'd be alive. Or..." Leilani shook her head and covered her face, crying quietly. "God, I miss him so much. I miss him so much."

Bray took her in his arms, and as Leilani pressed her face into his chest, he kissed the top of her head.

"Hush... hush. It's okay." he repeated in whisper. "Lani, it's normal what you feel. Happens to me too... a lot."

They stood in silence.

-----------------------------

Viva forever

I'll be waiting

Everlasting like the sun

Live forever for the moment

Ever searching for the one

--------------------------------

"Remember how your bunch reacted when they found out Martin was Zoot?" asked Bray finally. "Wasn't worth all that stress after all."

Leilani sighed. "I've told Martin many times it wouldn't matter to them, but he was determined to leave Zoot behind. Even made me promise I won't tell Robbie, Blaze and the kids. So I didn't. They only found out who he was when they moved to the city."

Again, there was silence for a while, until Bray spoke softly, "Lani, you know wherever you are - here, in the city, wherever - he will always be with you. I am not saying this to try and talk you into leaving the island, so don't get mad, okay? I just want you to know Martin is always with you. He's in Heaven, looking out for you and Storm, he lives in your memories and he lives in his son. Just so that you know - you are never alone."

"I- I know." whispered the girl after a few seconds.

And smiled.

------------------------------

Back where I belong now

Was it just a dream

Feelings untold they will never be sold

And the secret's safe with me

Hasta manana

You'll always be mine

-------------------------------

"Hey, wait up! Wait! Mom, tell her to wait for me!"

Bray and Leilani turned around to see Brady running towards them laughing, the last rays of sun sparking in her honey-colored hair. Right behind her was a boy about five years old; Bray once again thought how Storm reminded him of Martin when he was a kid. He smiled as he watched the children chase each other in the tall grass.

"Hey, who's watching you kids?" he called out. "Where are Trudy and uncle Luke?"

"Catching... up... with us!" Brady responded, laughing and out of breath.

"Give me a month," Leilani said suddenly in a quiet voice. "I want to be here on a day of his death. Then Storm and I will move to the city. Fine?"

Bray squeezed her hand in his gently and said nothing. They stood silently watching the children play in red and golden sunlight.

-------------------

Viva forever

I'll be waiting

Everlasting like the sun

Live forever for the moment

Ever searching for the one

---------------------


End file.
